Leaving for Good?
by Yoshi-fan2003
Summary: Chapter 7 is up and the other young man is revealed! Harry is missing. Was he kidnapped? Or did he leave on his own? Will he come back? And new powers? Some OotP spoilers and a changed OotP plot. Slight AU. R & R Please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I'm just a poor student. Thanks to CosmicAngel for being BETA!  
Reviews are welcomed! Flames will be used for heating my room!

**Chapter 1**

It was a stormy summers day. Lightning streaked across the black sky followed by roaring thunder. The rain was drumming against the small window.  
  


The lightning illuminated a small and skinny boy, who was watching the sky with dull green eyes. Pain, sadness and defeat were evident in these, once so bright eyes.  
  


The boy was, of course, Harry Potter, and the overwhelming pain he was feeling was because of four things.  
  


Sirius, Voldemort, guilt and his uncle.

"Sirius!" whispered Harry, staring at the small mirror. But tonight, as well as every night since coming back to Privet Drive, he got no reply. Harry shuddered. Thinking about the night at the Department. Sirius, the veil, his friends, Dumbledore, the prophecy, 

Voldemort.  
  


Voldemort. Every night since Sirius's death he had nightmares, not just nightmares, visions of torture, seeing Muggles being killed, men, women and children alike. He didn't know if his visions were true or if they were just in his imagination, made by Voldemort. Like the vision about Sirius. Every night he was tormented with his guilt. His godfather's death, Cedric, his parents, Fred.

  
Everything was his fault. His godfather died, because he fell into Voldemort's trap. His friends injured because of that. Cedric dead, because of his 'noble antics'. His parents because of the prophecy. And Fred...they didn't know if he was dead or alive. But he was taken. By Voldemort. And it was Harry's fault that Voldemort was back. So it was his fault, despite the Weasleys, most of all George and Ginny, Angelina, Remus, Dumbledore, Hermione and many more telling him it isn't, that Fred was taken a year ago, while the Weasleys were travelling to safety. To number 12 Grimmauld Place. He remembered Hermione's letter and the shock and guilt he felt with it.

_Dear Harry,_

_  
I just got news from Professor Dumbledore. He said that the Weasleys were attacked! I don't know what or where it happened, but I know that Ron is fine. I don't know about the others, though. Oh Harry! I'm so worried! I was wondering, if I should write you or not, but I thought you just had to know. I hope we will see each other soon. If I get any news about Ron or the others, I will inform you right away.  
  
Love,_

_Hermione_

He knew it was Voldemort. He just knew. He was glad to hear Ron was fine, but that didn't take his guilt about the attack in general. In fact it was worse when Dumbledore himself wrote him.  
  
_Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
_

_Miss Granger told me that she informed you about the attack on the Weasleys. I am sorry to inform you, that there has been a victim in this attack._

_Fred Weasley was captured._

_On a happier note, all the others are fine._

_Sincerely yours,  
  
Albus Dumbledore_

He was afraid to look at the Weasleys after that. When the other Order members took him to Grimmauld Place after a few weeks, he was staring at the ground the whole time. He didn't talk or eat or sleep. That lasted for about five days. On the fifth day, George pulled Harry into the library…  
  
_"Harry? You know you can still look at us!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, Harry! If..."  
  
"It's is my fault! All my fault! First Cedric and now Fred! He was taken because of me."  
  
"Shut up, Harry! I don't blame you! Nobody does. It isn't your fault! Voldemort would have found a way to come back. If it hadn't happen now, maybe it would have happened in a month or in a year."  
  
"Or maybe never!"  
  
_

_"You know it would have happened. This is the beginning of a war, Harry. We need to stand together. I won't let you fight alone and I know Ron and Hermione won't either. Now, stop feeling guilty! I miss Fred and I know you do too, but cutting yourself off from everyone isn't a solution. Believe me. I did the same the last weeks. And I know that I got hell from Angelina and Alicia. So if you don't want to face these two, as well as Ginny and Hermione, you better stop moping around."_

After that he became a bit closer to George. He could talk to him about his feelings, without being laughed at or being viewed as an attention seeking brat.  
  


But what would George think now? If he could see him, lying on the ground in his small bedroom, clothes torn and dirty. Bruises on his arms, chest and back. Skinny, as he hadn't eaten since returning from Hogwarts. Would he laugh? Would he care? 

_You have no one who cares about you! All are dead. Or will be soon. _ 

"No" whispered Harry weakly, trying not to believe this inner voice. He knew it was Voldemort, as his scar was constantly throbbing nowadays, but he couldn't help starting to believe it. He was told that he is worthless and a murderer. And what his uncle loved to remind him everyday –

  
_"You are nothing more than a useless orphan. Be glad we took you in, you worthless freak."  
  
_

And that statement was mostly followed by a kick in the ribs, or a slap in the face...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you see him today?"  
  


"No, my Lord. I kept watching the house the whole day but I didn't see anything. They hide the boy well."  
  


"How is the security?"  
  


"It is strong my Lord, but nothing we can't break. What I gathered from spying on his watchers is that when the spells are broken it'll take about 30 seconds for the watchers to get there. The reinforcement takes 5 minutes at the most."  
  


"Good. Someone else will take over tomorrow. You are dismissed."  
  


"Yes, my Lord." The servant bowed and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was called downstairs to make dinner. He gave a bitter laugh about the threats directed at his uncle and how well they worked out. Oh yes, his uncle made sure that he wrote a letter to the Order every three days. He checked it before Harry was allowed to send it. These are the only letters he wrote and received all summer. His uncle made sure of that. Hedwig was locked away after delivering the letter to an Order member. Harry remembered quite well what happened when Pig first arrived here. His ribs were still sore from that. Pig flew back without delivering his burden. His uncle made also sure to let Harry add in the next letter, that he doesn't want any mail. Of course that wish was granted, even if Remus wrote in his reply letter, that Ron was and still is very peeved about that.  
  


While he finished cooking dinner and his relatives sat down to eat (he had to polish the glasses in the meantime), he didn't realise that someone was watching him intently, following his every move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anything new?"  
  


"They treat him like a slave. He didn't get anything to eat."  
  


"This will end soon."'  
  


"I know. And I also know that I'll be the one to get him out."  
  


"Good. Where are his watchers?"  
  


"It's just Fletcher tonight. And he is at Figgs'"  
  


"Great watchers they are."

"Yes. And how sure they are that his 'family' is treating him well."

"Fools. When will you get him out?"  
  


"When the time is right. And the time is right very soon."  
  


"I will see you soon then."  
  


"Yes. Me and Harry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry finished cleaning the kitchen he had to serve his 'family', while they were watching TV.  
  


"BOY! Get me a beer NOW!"  
  


"Yes, Uncle Vernon!"  
"Hurry up, will you! I don't want the beer to get warm!"  
  


Harry hurried in the kitchen to get the beer. When he returned, he was very careful to cross the room without falling over some legs or blocking the view to the 10 o'clock news.

A pair of blue eyes narrowed at the sight, while watching Harry's every move through the large window facing the garden.   
  


A few minutes later, his aunt demanded a tea. Harry went into the kitchen to make her cup. When he finished he carried it back into the living room. The person outside, sitting on the wall separating Privet drive no 2 and 4, watched carefully and saw how Dudley started to smirk and tripped Harry.  
  


The person outside gave a growl as Harry fell down with a yell, the hot tea scalding his hands.

He landed on his already cracked ribs with a whimper. The cup broke and tea seeped away in the thick carpet leaving an ugly puddle. Petunia shrieked and Dudley started yelling and holding his shin in 'pain'. Vernon Dursley's face became purple with rage. A vein throbbing on his forehead.  
  


He pointed a fat finger at Harry and roared,  
  


"You insolent brat! Look what you did to poor Dudley and the carpet! We took you in and this is how you repay us? You will be punished for that! MARK MY WORDS!" Vernon stood up slowly and started to walk menacing to Harry. He pulled him up by the hair, striking him hard in the face. Harry flew into the mantle of the fireplace with the force of his uncle hitting him, sliding down and whimpering in pain. Vernon lifted his foot to kick Harry when the back-door flew open and crashed into the wall, leaving a dent.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the man outside saw Vernon moving to Harry, he hopped from the wall and moved in lightning speed to the back door and threw it open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??!!" roared Vernon Dursley glaring at the door, his foot very close to Harry's stomach. A tall, about 6.5, broad shouldered man stood in the doorway. His form illuminated by the lightning on the black evening sky. He was wearing a long, black leather trench coat and a dark blue, hooded, cape with silver runes and linings at the hem of it. The cape was wet with rain and spread around the shoulders covering his front. The person's face was hidden by the cloak.

  
"I could ask you the same thing, Dursley!" came the quiet, but forceful reply, but still making it feel like roaring with anger.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!"  
  


"I will give you freak. Get away from Mr. Potter."  
  


"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I??" roared Vernon his foot even closer to Harry. "GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!"

Suddenly the room crackled with power. Vernon gasped and went pale.

"Move away from Harry or I will blast you into pieces for your wife to scrub of the wall."  
The Dursleys felt as if all the air in the room had disappeared, as the power increased more and more.  
"MOVE, NOW" barked the man suddenly. Vernon stumbled back and tried stand protectively in front of his son and wife.

"Who- who are you?" stuttered Petunia.  
  


"I am you worst nightmare," came the icy reply.  
  


The man crossed the room, his cape bellowing behind him, and crouched next to Harry, feeling his pulse.  
  


Harry's eyes fluttered open. He tried to see clearly but the pain was too much. He rasped, "Who are you?" before he lost his consciousness. The man snapped his fingers, and Harry's trunk stood packed next to him, with Hedwig's cage on top. When Hedwig saw Harry she started to screech loudly. The man conjured up a cloth and put it around the cage, silencing Hedwig's screeches. He shrunk the trunk and put it into his pocket. With another wave of his hand Hedwig's cage disappeared with a slight 'pop'. The Dursleys stared in fear at the cloaked man. He pulled another cape, similar to his own but without the runes, out of his pocket and wrapped Harry in it. He lifted Harry carefully in his arms and turned around to look at the Dursleys.

  
"I will be back. Mark my words! I will be back and you will pay for what you did!" 

The Dursley were suddenly knocked back by an invisible force. They fell into the couch, which turned over in the process, and landed on the ground passed out. The man left, with Harry in his arms through the back door. He crossed the garden and stood next to the shed before turning back to the house.  
  


He muttered a quiet _'Morsmordre' _before apparating away, leaving the Dark Mark hovering over Number 4 Privet Drive.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Want more? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Harry Potter isn't mine. Thanks to CosmicAngel and Polaris the Ice Queen for being Beta!  
  


Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
**Mikee:** Wait and see *smirks*. 

**Diani:** It is in the summer after Sirius died. So it's the summer after 5th year.

**Brightest Star: **I'll do my best!

**cyral: **Thank you!

**Taisa Ayase:** I'm glad you like it!

**toxis:** There you go!

**IndigoInk1:** If you hurt me, I won't be able to write. ;-) Glad you like it.  
  
  
**Chapter 2**

"Oh my God! DUNG!" shrieked Arabella Figg, when she spotted the Dark Mark hovering in the black sky. When she got no reply she screeched again "DUNG!"

"I'm h're. Ya cr'zy 'le cot. I's fo' lille pirat's"  
  


"I don't care. Look at it Dung! LOOK AT IT! We are in so much trouble… Oh my God…Poor Harry…Oh God oh God" rambled Mrs. Figg.  
  


"Wha's it?" Fletcher looked out of the window and saw the dark mark.  
  


"H'ly moly!" Said Fletcher getting pale. "A'bella call Dumbled're! I'll ch'ck da house!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No 12 Grimmauld Place  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Severus? Do you have any important information?"  
  


"Voldemort doesn't trust me enough. But as for his plans, Headmaster, he wants to attack some Muggles for fun."  
  


"We have to try to prevent that. Now… concerning the safety of Mr. Potter… who has the next shift?"

  
"I have, Albus," answered Remus.  
  


"Good. We have to check…"  
  


"ALBUS!!!" came the screech from the living room, announcing the arrival of Arabella Figg, before the door to the kitchen flew open.  
  


"ALBUS!" came the shriek when she entered the kitchen. "Thank God you are here," she added, breathing hard.  
  


Dumbledore stood slowly up.  
  


"Arabella calm down. Is something wrong?"

"Calm down??!! Calm down??!! ALBUS!" she shrieked again "The Dark Mark…in Surrey…over Privet Drive. You have to get there! Quickly!"  
  


Mrs. Weasley gasped. Tonks, Remus and Moody were out of their seats in a second. Dumbledore nodded at them.  
  


"Yes, yes. Leave. We are following in a moment." The three apparated with a thunderous 'crack'. "Minerva, go to Hogwarts and check the screeners. Arthur, check the Ministry. Severus, you stay here. Poppy, come with me. Molly, not a word to the children. We will meet here as soon as possible." With that everyone did what he was told.

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

When Dumbledore arrived at Number for Privet Drive, he found Tonks searching the house for Harry, Moody checking for Dark Magic and Remus trying to wake Harry's relatives. Madame Pomfrey bustled over to him immediately.  
  


"What happened?" asked Dumbledore  
  


"I don't know for sure, Albus," said Moody gruffly, "The Dark Mark is in the sky. The door was blasted open and there is blood on the mantle here." He went on, pointing to the fireplace.  
  


"Do you know who's blood it is?" asked Dumbledore.  
  


"Sorry, Albus. Maybe his relatives know something."

"Poppy? Can you wake them up?"  
  


"I'm sorry, Albus. I don't know what they were hit with. I've never seen anything like this before."  
  


Dumbledore went over to the Dursleys and pointed his wand at Vernon. 

"_Enervate_" He didn't move, nor were the any signs of Vernon waking up.  
  


"Curious. Very curious." mumbled Dumbledore, scratching his beard.  
  


"What in Merlin's name did happen here?" came a superior and demanding voice from the back door. "Is this your doing, Dumbledore?"  
  


"We didn't do anything, Cornelius. I was informed of the Dark Mark floating over my student's house. I'm sure you can understand my concern about my student's safety and well-being."

"Well, it's Potter we are talking about. I'm sure all he wanted to do was getting some attention." came the haughty voice of Percy Weasley.  
  


"I think the matters of my students are none of your concern, Mr Weasley."

"Now, now, Dumbledore. Young Percival here is my junior assistant and he, as well as I, have a right to know what's going on here. This concerns after all the matter of Voldemort and an underage wizard. A wizard in the British society, I might add. And as Minister of the British Ministry of Magic it is my concern. So, every one of you, leave now and wait for the Aurors to check the house and report back. The report will be owled to you."  
  


"We have already Aurors present, Fudge." growled Moody.

"That's nice for you, Moody. Although, if I remember right, you are retired and Auror Tonks isn't on duty. So l_eave_. Dumbledore, I advise you to wait for the report. Madame Pomfrey, leave the Muggles alone. Mr Weasley please take them to St. Mungo's."  
  


"Of course, Minister Fudge. I will do it right away, Sir." Percy said, emphasising the Minister while giving Moody a dirty look. Percy went over to Madame Pomfrey, conjured up three floating stretchers and put the Dursleys on them. He put a connecting charm on the stretchers, binding them together. Then he went to the fireplace and muttered a short spell to connect the fireplace to the floo system. Then he pointed his wand at the fire, muttered a short _'incendio' _then he got some floo powder from his pocket, then he took hold of the first stretcher, walked into the fireplace and said "St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Closed Ministry Ward"  
  


He was gone with a '_swoosh'_.  
  


A few minutes later, several Aurors apparated in to the garden. Their leader went to Fudge and said, "Sir, we will check the place and call the Oblivators. We will report back to you as soon as possible."  
  


"Very well. I also have another request."  
  


"Yes, Sir?"  
  


"Send Shacklebolt and Dawlish to the Leaky Cauldron. I want to know if anyone there knows something about this."

"Yes, Sir."  
  


Fudge left the house through the backdoor and went over to Dumbledore and the others.  
"Dumbledore, I want you and your little 'gang'," he nodded at Moody, Tonks, Remus and Pomfrey "in my office in 15 minutes." with that he apparated away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Percy arrived in St Mungo's, he checked for any security before pointing his wand at the Dursleys, muttering _'stepufy'_, before he breathed a quiet, "That will do."   
Then he said loudly, "I need three Healers!"  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Minister's office

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Dumbledore. You might want to explain how you knew about the Dark Mark." Before the old wizard could reply, there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in! Ah, Percival. You are right on time. Can I ask another favour of you at this late hour?"  
  


"Of course Minister Fudge, Sir."  
  


"Could you record our little" he made a swift motion with his hand," chat."  
  


"It's my pleasure." answered Percy. He took a roll of parchment and a Quick-Quotes-Quill out of his robe pocket and sat down in the corner of the room. Percy nodded at Fudge.  
  


"Right. We can begin now. Now, Dumbledore how did you know about the Dark Mark over Mr Potter's house?"

"An old friend of mine lives in the neighbourhood."  
  


"Of course. And why, if I may ask, did she call you instead of the Aurors?"  
  


"Maybe because I am Mr Potter's headmaster and it's my duty."  
  


"Don't play wise guy, Dumbledore. You know that the Ministry has to be informed promptly. That counts as failure to render assistance. Your friend could be send to Azkaban for that."  
  


"She is a Squib."  
  


"So? Squib or not. She has to follow the law. What's her name?"  
  


"I don't think that this matters to the disappearance of Mr Potter."  
  


"It doesn't matter what you think in that case. It doesn't matter if you give us her name or not. We will find her. Be assured."  
  


Fudge paused for a moment and looked around the room.   
  


"You got that, Percival?"  
  


"Yes, Sir."

"Did we miss something?"  
  


"I have a few questions, if that's fine with you, Minister."  
  


"Of course, of course we need every help we can get."  
  


"Professor Dumbledore, you said that you are concerned about you student's safety and well-being and that it is you duty as headmaster to take care of them."  
  


"Indeed I said that. I also mean that."  
  


"Now, if this is a concern as a headmaster, then please tell me why you have an retired Auror, an Auror of duty as well as Mr. Lupin with you. I understand the matters of Madame Pomfrey, as she is the school nurse."

"I think, where I go and who I'm with is still my concern."  
  


"I don't mean to impose your private affairs with my question. I was just wondering why you didn't, while on Headmasters duty, have an other Professor with you. More appropriate, Professor McGonagall, as she is Mr Potter's Head of House."  
  


"I think, I can decide fairly well, who accompanies me where."  
  


"Like I said before, I don't care about your private affairs. Although, you as headmaster should handle in the best interests of your students and"  
  


"I see nothing wrong with…"  
  


"It would be nice if you let me finish first. Like I said, as headmaster you should handle in the best interests of your students and protect their privacy."  
  


"I didn't violate Mr Potter's privacy."  
  


"So you say. Maybe Mr Potter doesn't want everyone to know what happens at his relatives home. Which means that, you shouldn't take outsiders to Mr Potter and discuss his private affairs without his consent."  
  


"Right he is, Dumbledore. Good work, Mr Weasley. I think we should present this matter to the school governors. Anything else?"  
  


"Yes, Minister. Dr. Rimstone asked me for a list of spells that were used on the Dursleys. It seems," added Percy, looking straight at Dumbledore "that they can't find the true evidence of their unconsciousness, because someone used spells on them."  
  


"What spells exactly?" asked Fudge sharply. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed.   
  


"Are you assuming, that…"  
  


"Oh no! Nothing serious. It's just that the Healers have difficulties finding the cause, because you tried to wake them. Or what ever you did. Now, it would help matters if you just wrote down what you did." Percy stood up, gave them a piece of parchment and a quill. Madame Pomfrey took the parchment ad muttered something angrily. "That is all, Minister."  
  


"Good. Thank you, Percival."

"Not at all, Minister."  
  


"Perfect. Could I have a private word with you later?"  
  


"Of course, Minister Fudge, Sir."  
  


Dumbledore finished the parchment and gave it back to Percy.  
  


"Good. Now, if there isn't anything else," Fudge looked at Percy, who shook his head, "then you are free to go. I will inform you about the Auror's report."  
  


Remus opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore shook his head.  
  


"Thank you, Cornelius." said Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore nodded at him, turned around and left, the other's following close behind.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No 12 Grimmauld Place - the kitchen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"I can't believe it," exploded Remus, slamming his fist on the table, "How dare they, these … these pompous asses!"  
  


"Remus!" thundered Dumbledore, "calm down. This isn't helping any."  
  


"What's going on here?" asked Molly Weasley sharply, when she entered the kitchen.  
Remus just muttered angrily.

Dumbledore turned to her, "Molly, call the rest of the order. Every one of them not on missions."  
  


"Yes, Albus." Molly left for the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ministry of Magic - Minister Fudge's office

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


After Dumbledore and the others left, Percy turned to Fudge.  
  


"You wanted to talk to me, Sir?"  
  


"Ah, yes. Please take a seat" said Fudge sitting down in a high backed chair next to the fireplace. Percy sat down opposite him, "Tea?" The Minister pointed to a tea-set standing between them on a small table.  
  


"Please." Fudge filled two cups with tea and gave one to Percy. He leaned back in his chair and looked at him.  
  


"About earlier today, when we got news about the Dark Mark."  
  


"Yes?"  
  


"Why did you tell me, to send Shacklebolt and Dawlish to the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  


"Well Sir, I will be earnest. I don't trust Dumbledore."  
  


"Straightforward, I see." Percy smiled slightly.  
  


"I somehow felt that Dumbledore would be there, before us. He has many contacts and I'm sure he had young Mr Potter observed. Anyway, I remembered the day when Dumbledore disappeared in his office. Shacklebolt and Dawlish were there then. We both know that we didn't see anything, but we can't be sure about the two of them."  
  


"You mean, they spy for Dumbledore?" asked Fudge incredulously.  
  


"I'm not sure about that. We shouldn't make any rash decisions. It is just very conspicuous when you think about it."  
  


"What is?"  
  


"Well, I will give you my theory. When Madame Umbridge-"  
  


"No need for the formalities with her."  
  


"Of course, when Umbridge tried to expose Dumbledore and Mr Potter, I think it is not very believable that a) she presents you with a false witness, b) a witness that suddenly forgets everything, that c) Dumbledore managed to talk himself into this club when it looked like Mr Potter was about to protest and finally, d) that Dumbledore managed to leave like that when Professor McGonagall looked a bit knowingly. Then of course, Dumbledore being at Mr Potter's house. With two Aurors, no less, as well as Lupin. Lupin has no contact with the Ministry as he is a werewolf. But Moody is another factor. He knows many Aurors and other workers. Then there is Auror Tonks. She too, has contacts and her mother was working in the Department of Magical Transportation, Portkey Office. There could be some connections, too. I think we, that is, if you want my help in that, Sir, should keep an eye on these kind of things."

  
"You have a great mind for these things. I know why I made you my junior assistant. Better yet. I'll promote you to First Assistant. I was never sure about MacCarter, anyway. I'll put you in charge of these things. You have free reign. This is a very important matter."  
  


Percy blushed slightly, "Thank you, Sir."  
  


"Call me Cornelius."  
  


"Of course, Sir. Thank you, Si…I mean Cornelius." rambled Percy.  
  


Fudge gave a hearty laugh.  
  


"Now, what's your first proposition?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No 12 Grimmauld Place

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 50 members were sitting in the large drawing room, talking at once.  
  


"What's going on?"  
  


"What happened."  
  


"Why are we all here?"

"SILENCE", thundered Dumbledore. "We don't have time for this. We have dire problems."  
  


"What happened at Surrey, Albus? Did Potter feel the need to be in spotlight again?" asked Snape sharply.  
  


"What do you know about him, Snape," began Remus angrily.  
  


"Stop this childish behaviour, now." said Dumbledore with a sharp edge in his voice. "Young Mr Potter has been kidnapped. By Voldemort, I can only presume."  
  


There was uproar.  
  


"How is this possible?"  
  


"I don't know, yet. Minerva, what did the screeners say?"  
  


Professor McGonagall stood up and faced the others.   
  


"They show some kind of disruption. They are flat for the beginning of summer. Then, this evening there is a small gap. Then they are as flat as before. Then, at exactly 10.28 pm the line shots straight up. That has to be the Dark Mark. Then the line goes flat again and only changes when Moody, Tonks and Lupin apparated in."  
  


"Curious. Very curious indeed." mumbled Dumbledore. "Thank you Minerva." She nodded and sat down.  
  


"What does that mean Albus?" asked Molly Weasley.  
  


"This means, that there wasn't any magic used except for the Dark Mark."  
  


"But how is this possible?" asked Tonks, "Something hit the Dursleys. Even Weasley sat so." Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie looked at her sharply.   
  


"Percy that is," growled Remus, sounding very much like a wolf.

"Why? What happened?" asked Bill.  
  


"It seems, that your brother thinks a bit too high of himself." said Remus icily.   
Tonks took over at that. "About three minutes after we arrived at Privet Drive and started with our investigation. Fudge showed up with Percy in tow. He made some snide comment about Harry at first. Then Fudge held some speech about him being Minister and that Harry is his concern and such. Fudge everything but threw us out. He sent Percy to St Mungo's with the Dursleys. Then the Aurors arrived. He sent Kingsley and Dawlish to the Leaky Cauldron. Then he told us to be in his office in 15 minutes. Some time after we got there Percy arrived. He took protocol of our discussion with Fudge. Fudge was about to dismiss us. Then he asked Percy if he forgot something. Of course, did he have some questions. – He is actually quite good at interrogating people. - He asked us how we knew about the Dark Mark and why we" Tonks made a swift motion to Moody and Remus. "were there. He said that Harry isn't our business and if Albus puts it as headmaster duty, Minerva or at least an other Professor should be there. Then he asked what spells we used on the Dursleys. Apparently they don't wake up."  
  


Mrs Weasley looked close to tears.  
  


"Anyway," said Dumbledore "Arthur, anything new at the Ministry?"

"Nothing. Looks like it is kept in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."  
  


"We can ask Kingsley about it later," said Tonks, "Maybe he knows something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ministry of Magic - Minister Fudge's office

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, at first I think we should keep the Dursleys warded. Nobody should be allowed in there, except for Dr. Rimstone and three nurses. We know that the nurses in the Closed ward are safe. Next, we should find the Squib Dumbledore was talking about and question her. Maybe not Azkaban, but fine her heavily and watch her. One step out of the line and she will be send to Azkaban. Then, I think we should check the screeners in the Improper Use of Magic Office."  
  


"Good good."  
  


"Oh I just had a brilliant idea about the Aurors. Do you know if Dumbledore found another Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, yet?"

"Not that I know of."

  
Percy nodded.

"Good. Maybe we should start there. You know, Dumbledore won't have another Umbridge disaster. But I know how we can kill two birds with one stone."

"Good good." said Fudge, rubbing his hands together. "With what are we going to start."  
  


"I think we should ask Head Auror Williams for the report."  
  


Suddenly Percy's eyes widened and he started grinning.   
  


"What is it?"  
  


"I think I know who the squib is…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A/N: Please review. More reviews --- make me happy ---- I write more ---- I update faster.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Harry Potter still isn't mine.  
Thanks to CosmicAngel and Polaris the Ice Queen for being Beta!  
Thanks to my reviewers:

**Brightest Star & ****IndigoInk1 & the Anonym review**

  
**Info:** A fire-call is the when you stick your head into the fireplace to talk to someone.

  
**Chapter 3  
  
**

It was still stormy, rain was pelting down hard. Lightning flashed across the dark sky. In the middle of that storm, a lone rider, on a pure black horse, rode across a large field, his dark blue cape fluttering behind him in the wind. In his arms he held someone wrapped in a blue cloak. Unfocused, green eyes opened for a moment before closing again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Surrey, some time later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Are you Arabella Doreen Figg?"

"Yes, and who are you?"  
"My name is Charles Williams. This is Roberta Loks and Michael Tinsh. I am the Head Auror at the British Ministry of Magic. You are temporarily arrested for failure to render assistance in the disappearance of Mr Harry James Potter."  
"Wh-what?" asked Mrs Figg, getting pale.  
"You are temporary arrested for failure to render assistance in the disappearance of Mr Harry James Potter. You are to escort us to the British Ministry of Magic, Department for Magical Law Enforcement." repeated Williams with a strained voice.  
"Now? It's in the middle of the night."  
"Yes, now. You may change your clothes. You are not allowed to contact anyone until you have reached the Department. There you are allowed to make two firecalls."  
"Yes, yes, let me at least change." replied Mrs Figg, trying to get over her shock. She turned around and went into the house.  
Williams looked at his women next to him and nodded with his head at Mrs Figg.  
"We wait in the parlour."  
"Yes, sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minister's Office

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a knock at the door.   
"Come in"  
"Minister Fudge, Sir, Mr Weasley, Sir. I am here to inform you that Arabella Doreen Figg was arrested at exactly 3.12 am at her house."  
"Good. Keep her in a holding cell. The hearing will be in two days. 9 am in old Courtroom 10."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"Oh and Tinsh"  
"Yes?"  
"She is allowed no visitors. She can call a lawyer. A licensed lawyer that is. Oh and no Aurors are allowed in there except Williams, Loks and you. No Dumbledore, no other Ministry members except the five of us."  
"Yes, Sir."   
The Auror left the office.  
"Well, that is taken care of. Anything else for tonight?" asked Fudge.  
"I don't think so. Ahhh wait!"  
"What is it?"  
"We should inform the press."  
"You think, that's such a good idea?"  
"Well, if we don't inform the community we may lose some support. We should ask for a reporter. We will just inform the public about the disappearance of Mr Potter and that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is working on it."  
"Good. Let's call the Daily Prophet then."  
Percy went over to the fire-place and threw some powder in it. He stuck his head in and said, "Daily Prophet, Ministry correspondent." He pulled his head out again and waited.  
A minute later a head appeared in the flames. The women said in a friendly voice,  
"Daily Prophet, Ministry correspondent. My name is Adelia Doras. How can I help you."  
"My name is Percival Weasley, jun…" Fudge coughed in the background. Percy looked confused for a moment, then he went on with red cheeks, "First Assistant to the British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge."  
The women straightened, he voice becoming businesslike, "How can I help you, Sir?"  
"We need a reporter in about 15 minutes, in Minister Fudge's office. We have a very important matter to talk about and inform the public. This should be published as soon as possible."  
"Yes, Sir. I will make sure that a reporter is with you in 15 minutes. She wrote everything down. Sir, if possible could we have a pass or..."  
"I will accompany you personally to the Minister. I will meet you in the Hall."  
"Yes, Sir. I will see you soon."  
Percy nodded and the woman's head disappeared. He turned to Fudge.   
"I will call Williams. He should be present. Also, I think we should hold this interview in a conference room."  
"Good, good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at No 12 Grimmauld Place  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The meeting was still going.  
"So, any ideas?" asked Dumbledore

The others looked lost for words. Arthur Weasley stood up.  
"I'll go back to the Ministry. Maybe I'll find something new. I am just going to start working earlier today. So I think I'll be home at three maybe four. I will call you should I find something new or come here for lunch."  
"That's a good idea, Arthur. Anything else? No? Then we should close this meeting for now. Keep your eyes and ears open and report back if you find something. Anything."  
  
Nobody saw the small, flesh coloured string disappearing behind a tapestry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ministry of Magic. Entrance Hall  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr Weasley apparated in the Apparationroom, next to the Entrance Hall.  
He left through a door marked Entrance Hall. He spotted Percy straightening his tie.  
  
Percy saw his father step out of the Ministry Employee Apparationroom. He didn't look at him and went instead to the small, blond women, who was accompanied by a tall man. Both were wearing expansive looking robes. In the corner of his eye, he saw his father stop.  
"Miss Doras, Daily Prophet, I presume?" he asked loud enough for his father to hear.  
"Yes. Mr Weasley, right." Percy nodded and shook her hand.  
"Sir, let me introduce you to my assistant, Walter Linson. Walter, this is Mr Percival Weasley. First Assistant to Minister Fudge."  
"How do you do, Mr Weasley"  
"How do you do, Mr Linson" The shook hands. Percy cleared his throat.  
"Welcome to the British Ministry of Magic. Minister Fudge expects you. Follow me please to the security belt. This method is generally applied."  
Percy leaded them over to the security check. He turned to the security officer.  
"Eric, if you would hurry. Minister Fudge is waiting."  
"Yes, Sir."  
Percy saw is father heading into the Apparation Room again and grinned slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No 12 Grimmauld Place  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mr Weasley apparated back into the kitchen.  
"Albus," he said to the old wizard, who was talking to Snape, " I have news."  
Dumbledore turned around.  
"What is it Arthur?" The members who were still there assembled in the kitchen.  
"Fudge is informing the public."  
"What?" asked Remus. "How do you know?"  
"When I entered the Entrance Hall, Percy was there, waiting for someone. I crossed the hall slowly. Then a man and a women entered through the Visitor Apparationroom. Percy greeted her with Miss... I forgot her name, anyway, Miss...,Daily Prophet I presume. Then he said that Fudge was waiting for them. Also, it looks like Percy got promoted."  
"What do you mean, Arthur."  
"Miss what-ever-her-name is introduced Percy to her assistant with _'this is Percival Weasley. First Assistant to Minister Fudge.'_"

"This isn't good. I need to contact Cornelius. Maybe we can stop them from publishing this." He went over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in. He stuck his head in and said clearly. "Cornelius Fudge's office."  
A minute later he pulled his head out again.  
"I don't like this. He isn't in his office."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Conference Room  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, any questions?" asked the Minister.  
"I can't think of anything else." replied Adelia Doras.  
"Good. I want you to publish the article with this information. Nothing more, nothing less."  
"What about pictures?"   
"Here is one of Mr Potter in his school uniform," answered Percy, " and here one of the house with the Dark Mark. We also want an apology for the lies you spread about Mr Potter last year."  
"That's right."  
"Yes, Sir. I will do it right away. Now, I think we," she pointed at Walter and herself "are quite finished." They stood up and packed their equipment. "We will write the article right away. It will be published in the morning edition. Thank you for informing us, Minister, Mr Weasley. Have a pleasant night." They shook hands with the Minister.  
"I will escort you to the Entrance Hall," said Percy.  
  
Back in the office

"I think that's all for tonight, Cornelius."

"Good. Let's go home then. I will leave a memo with our secretaries, stating that we are on Ministry business and not to be expected before three pm. So have a good nights sleep."

"Thank you, Cornelius. Sleep well, too."  
"Thank you. Good night, Percival."  
"Good Night, Sir."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No 12 Grimmauld Place  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So. Let's face the facts." said Angelina.  
She sat on one of the six beds, facing her best friends. The only light in the room came from a few candles placed around the room.  
"Harry was kidnapped. By Voldemort."  
"We don't know that," said George running a hand through his hair. "They said there was the Dark Mark over the house. Not that Death Eaters were there. It could have been anyone."  
"But what speaks against Vol- You-Know-Who." asked Alicia.  
"The Dursleys," replied George.  
The others looked confused.  
"If Death Eaters were there, they would be dead." informed George the others.  
"Right. You have a point with that. But who else would kidnap Harry?"  
"We don't know that he was kidnapped." pointed Lee out.  
"Maybe he left on his own?" suggested Katie.  
"I don't know. He would tell us," replied Angelina. "He knows that he can trust us. We would never snitch on him and tell Dumbledore. I would help him for all it's worth."  
George nodded, "He would tell me. After...after last year..." George looked down. Alicia, who sat next to George, hugged him. Angelina stared with a faraway look on her face out of the window, before she looked at the others and asked, "Do you..." she swallowed, "Do you think he is still alive?"  
"Harry or Fred?" asked Katie.  
"Both."  
"I don't know. Facing the facts, about both of them... my head says 'no'. But deep inside...Yes. I think they are alive." said Katie.  
Lee nodded. "If they were dead... we would know it. Somehow."  
George sat suddenly back, a fire in his eyes.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm going to search for them. And I don't give a damn about Dumbledore. I am going to look for Fred and Harry. He ruled our lives for too long. I see Harry as my little brother and I am getting my brothers back and if it's the last thing I do."  
The others smiled at George's new found will, while he was staring straight at Angelina. He saw a fire appear in her eyes and started to smile.  
Angelina moved to the edge of the bed and held her fist out. George met her fist with his and soon after, the three others followed.  
"Well then, let's start planning," said Alicia rubbing her hands together. "They'll never know, what hit them."  
Katie suddenly sat up.  
"What is it?" asked Lee.  
"Nothing. I'll be right back. I'm getting a tea." said Katie before apparating in the hallway.  
"Why did she do that?" asked Lee.  
The others shrugged.  
"Apparating is fun." answered George.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lone rider was still riding swiftly. In the distance loomed a large, illuminated castle, surrounded by a massive rampart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Katie apparated straight in front of Lee with a _'crack'_. He jumped a few feet back and put a hand to his chest. "Do you want to kill me?"   
Katie blushed a bit as the others snickered. "Sorry. Had to get away quickly. I have news."  
The others straightened at that.  
"Shoot." said Angelina.  
"Well, it looks like Harry's disappearance will be reported in the Daily Prophet. Front cover, if I can put two and two together."   
"How do you know?" asked Alicia.  
"Mr Weasley saw Percy talking to a women from the Daily Prophet. He was there to escort her to Fudge. Oh and Percy is now First Assistant to the Minister."  
"Good." said George. "I bet Dumbledore didn't like that."  
"Not at all."  
"I think I need to talk to Percy soon." said George. "Without Mum or the others knowing." he added.  
"Hmmm. Should we tell Ron and Hermione or let them read for themselves?" asked Angelina.  
"Let them read. The others could get suspicious." replied George.  
Suddenly, they heard quiet footsteps in the hallway and got quiet.  
Then their door opened quietly, before someone slipped in and closed it as quietly again.  
The five let out a breath when they saw Ginny.  
"Gin? What are you doing here?" asked George quietly. Ginny turned around, her eyes slightly red. "I...I had a nightmare and after I woke up, I wanted a glass of water. I saw Katie apparating away and I heard Dumbledore talking about some Daily Prophet article. Something happened, right?"  
George sighed. "Yeah, something did happen...but firstly...are you okay?"  
Ginny nodded slightly, "I'll manage it."  
"Come here," said George and opened his arms. Ginny sat next to him and he hugged her close.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Angelina.  
"No...it's alright...but..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Can I stay here tonight?"  
"Sure." replied Angelina.

"Now, tell me. What happened?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The rider reached the ramparts. He rode through the doors and the village behind the wall to then entrance of the great castle. He dismounted the horse, the boy still in his arms. Another cloaked man asked,  
"Shall I take care of your horse, my Lord?"  
"Please."  
The man took the horse by its reins and led it away. The rider carried the boy up the stairs and to set of mahogany doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Like it? Don't like it? Suggestions? Want more?  
Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HP still isn't mine. The plot is though! Ask before using. THanks to CosmicAngel for being Beta!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**Diani, Prd2bAmerican18, TangibleTemptress:** Thank you for reviewing.****

**FelicityJ:** Thank you very much! Would you mind telling me, who you think the rider is? I just want to know if I "confuse" you right.

**Nicoletta: ** You will see soon enough. ;-) I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing. 

**Syco:** LOL I have you totally confused. Don't worry! YOu will know soon enough. BTW I imagine Lucius with grey eyes...About Percy spying on Fudge... you have t wait for that :p

**Loopyloony:** Do I look like I would kill Fred? Shame you don't know what I look like. :p You'll see. Who is the kidnapper in your opinion?

**Chapter**** 4  
  
**When the rider entered the huge castle two men approached him.  
"How is he?" asked the younger of the two.  
"Not too good," replied the rider  
"Everything went smoothly?" asked the older man  
"Yep. They'll have some fun with this."  
"Very well," said the older man. "Let's go to the infirmary. We can talk there."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****

**_Harry Potter kidnapped?  
  
_**

**_At 4.10 am the Minister's office informed the Daily Prophet that Mr Harry James Potter _****_was tragically kidnapped _****_from his _****_residence in Surrey_****_. "The door _****_had been _****_blasted open and the Dark Mark was found floating over the house."_****_ we were informed by _****_the British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge. "Upon arriving in the house we found Professor Dumbledore and some _****_other wizards attempting _****_to wake Mr Potter's Muggle relatives. They haven't _****_regained _****_consciousness yet, _****_leaving the Healers at St Mungo's stupefied_****_." The Daily Prophet _****_asks the public - does Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, anything to do with the incident? _****_The investigating Head Auror Charles Williams,_****_ told us,_****_ "I can't give you a statement in that matter. The investigation isn't finished."  
_****_We are still unsure how Albus Dumbledore was informed of the attack before the Ministry of Magic, and who the as yet unnamed citizens were with him._**

**_"He was informed by a magical citizen. She informed the Headmaster before the Ministry." replied_****_ a scandalised_****_ Minister Fudge "This is against the law. It counts as failure to render assistance. Of course we acted instantly. The woman was temporarily arrested at 3.12 am. The hearing is already scheduled. _****_As for Professor Dumbledore's attendance on the scene - he claims that he was merely fulfilling his duty as headmaster.  However the Ministry finds this hard to comprehend, considering the lack of other Hogwarts professors, and will be investigating fully_****_" assured the Minister.  
Is Professor Dumbledore spying on Mr Potter?  
"You'd have to ask him that _****_yourselves_****_." replied Head Auror Williams "But I can assure you that we have our eyes open."_**

**_"We don't know who kidnapped Mr Potter. We have our assumptions but we need to investigate further." said Minister Fudge "I promise, that the public will be informed instantly should some witnesses or any facts about Mr Potter's disappearance appear. I am sorry that we can't give you many facts, but the public has a right to know about Mr Potter_****_, the saviour of our world_****_."  
What about You-Know-Who?  
"He-who-must-not-be-named is lying low after the attack on the Department of Mysteries. I don't know about anything else."_****_ was the Minister's only comment_****_  
The Daily Prophet also wants to apologise to Mr Potter about the imputations made last year. The Daily Prophet was misguided by one Dolores Jane Umbridge,who  _****_has mysteriously disappeared after attempting to control both Hogwarts, the country's leading school, and the Ministry.  
_****_"Madame Umbridge sent Dementors after Mr Potter last year." said First Assistant Percival Weasley. " She  acted _****_independently of the Ministry and blatantly disobeyed our orders_****_. It appears that she was trying to assume the leadership of the British Wizarding World. Her beliefs_****_ were and still are complete nonsense. She held beliefs similar to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and attempted to gain a tyrannical control over the country. Fortunately she was dealt with efficiently, and currently resides in_****_ the Psychotic ward for Criminal Individuals in St Brutus."  
The Daily Prophet will immediately inform the public with any news about Mr Potter's disappearance.  
  
_**

**_written by  
Daily Prophet Ministry correspondents   
Adelia Doras & Walter Linson_**  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh my God! MUM!" Ginny screamed, tears in her eyes. "Is it true, Mum? Did they really kidnap Harry?"  
  
Mrs Weasley's eyes filled with tears and she just nodded before burying her face in a dish towel.  
  
Lee and Katie choked on their toasts.

"I have to tell Hermione and Ron," stuttered Ginny and she left the room, the Daily Prophet clutched tightly in her hand.  
  
George sat there shocked. "No not him, too." He stood up and left the room the door flying shut behind him.  
  
"George," called Alicia after him desperately.  
  
"Let's talk to him," muttered a pale Angelina.  
  
Alicia nodded and together they left the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ginny nearly ran into Hermione on the second flight of stairs.  
"Her-Hermione, we have – to talk." stuttered Ginny breathing hard, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"What is it, Ginny? Did something happen?" asked the bushy haired girl, suddenly alarmed.  
  
George suddenly stomped past them, Alicia and Angelina calling after him.  
  
"Ginny?" asked Hermione again.  
  
"Not here," sniffed Ginny, "Let's go to Ron. I don't want to tell it twice." She brushed a tear off her cheek.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They entered Ron's room quickly, and Ginny sat on Harry's bed.  
Hermione went over to the other bed and shook Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Ron, Ron wake up." Ron just mumbled something and turned around.   
"RON" said Hermione louder. Ginny just sniffed. Another tear rolled down her face.  
  
"RONALD MICHAEL WEASLEY! GET UP NOW!"  
Ron shot up in bed.   
  
"Wha...Hermione? What are you doing in here?" he asked startled.  
  
"Not now Ron! Ginny has something to tell us." Hermione pointed at the now sniffing Ginny. She looked up and brushed another tear away.   
  
"I was in the kitchen an...and the Daily Prophet came." She started sobbing.  
  
"Did something happen?" asked Ron alarmed.  
  
Ginny unfolded the paper and looked at the front page for a moment. Then she turned it around.  
  
Ron went pale and Hermione gasped. "NO! That can't be true!"  
  
"It is." sniffed Ginny. "Mum said so!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his circular office behind the big polished oak desk. In front of him are many pieces of parchment, everyone of them with an name written on them. Either in red, blue, green or black. In his hands he held a thick roll of parchment. On the top was written in red, 

_Name: Harry James Potter  
Date of Birth: July, 31st  1984  
Parents: Lillian Rose Callaway Evans Potter & James Edward Arthur McStuart Potter_

_Legal magical Guardians:   
Sirius Alexander  Lee Black (Godfather) deceased in 1999  
Amy Maria Callaway-Douglas (Godmother)   
Remus Artemis Bade Lupin (Werewolf)  
Annelise Christine Koltor deceased 1995_

_Current Guardians (appointed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore without Ministry of Magic consent or approval of Amy Maria Callaway-Douglas (Godmother) ) Petunia Violet Evans Dursley and Vernon Peter Dursley_

_Home: no 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England  
  
_

_Other Relatives of Mr Potter: Dudley Vachel Dursley, Marge Jessebelle Dursley_

_Security: Different security spells and screeners. (More information in the protocol) MrPotter's house is since his return observed by at least one person. _

_On November, the second 1985 Mr Potter was left alone on the doorstep of Privet Drive no 4. He was found by Petunia Violet Evans Dursley at exactly 7.32 am..._

The old wizard's head snapped up when he heard a tapping at the window. His red and gold Phoenix Fawkes cooed at him. The headmaster waved his hand, the window opened and a large brown owl carrying the Daily Prophet swooped in. The owl flew over the desk, dropped the paper and flew out, while some papers fell on the floor at the owls rush. Dumbledore sighed before he closed the window with the same motion as before. He took the paper and opened it. His eyebrows lifted before he stared angrily at the paper.  
  
Then he stood up and went over to the fireplace. He threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stuck his head in, "Arabella Figg's residence"  
  
The green flames were flickering wildly. Suddenly, a loud 'thump' was hears and the old wizard flew out of the fireplace landing in the set of chairs and the small table behind him with a crash.   
  
At that moment Minerva McGonagall entered the room, Severus Snape at her side.  
  
"Albus!" she shrieked before she and Professor Snape hurried over to the old Wizard. They stood next to Dumbledore, who was holding his head and groaning in pain. Each Professor took an arm and helped him up. The potions master put up an overturned chair and they sat Dumbledore in it.  
  
"What happened, Albus?" asked the Transfiguration Professor, looking concerned at the old headmaster through her squared glasses.  
  
"A sealed up Floo gate. I tried to contact Arabella." replied Dumbledore stil holding his head.  
  
"Did you read the Prophet?" asked Snape  
  
"Yes, that's why I was trying to connect her. Let's go to Grimmauld Place and call the Order. Severus, please check Arabella's house."  
The potions master nodded sharply, before leaving the office.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
No 12 Grimmauld Place  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee and Katie entered their room with Ginny close behind.  
"Did they buy it?" asked George, Angelina and Alicia at the same time as soon as the door clicked shut. The turned to the three, sitting on George's bed and nodded.   
"Your Mum was totally devastated when the two of you stormed off" said Lee, crossing the room to his own bed.  
  
"We calmed her down and told her that the two of you just need some time and all that." said Katie, who was following her boyfriend.  
  
George nodded and looked at Ginny.   
"Ron and Hermione all but lost their heads. They're in the kitchen asking question after question."  
  
"Good." said Angelina, standing up, "They don't know, that we knew."  
  
"Okay," said Alicia, leaning against George "What's next?"  
  
"Ginny? Do you still have the Daily Prophet?" asked George, putting an arm around Alicia.  
  
"Yeah, why?" she asked, waving it.  
  
"Let me read it. Maybe we'll find some new information or we can update our facts." replied George, holding his hand out.  
  
Ginny gave the paper to George.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How is he?" asked the old man, as he entered the infirmary.  
  
"Two broken ribs, three cracked. Sprained wrist. Bruises on his chest and back. His knee is swollen from the fall and his hands were scorched." said the rider.  
  
"Will he be okay?" asked the older of the two, looking concerned.  
  
"Physically yes. Mentally...let's hope for the best. He had to go through so much. And Dumbledore and these Muggles didn't help to solve it." said the rider, his tone sharpening.  
  
"This will end now, Child. I know that you will take good care of him. And we will be there to help." assured the old man.  
  
"I hope he'll wake up soon. I think he was pretty confused and scared."  
The door to the infirmary opened quietly. The two looked up to see the young man, who was in the entrance hall when Harry was brought in, entered.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly, "How is he?"  
  
"Not so good. Same when you left. Still unconscious." replied the other young man, sitting on Harry's right in an old looking, high backed mahogany chair.  
  
"I have news." said the man and waved the Daily Prophet around.   
  
"Did it work?" asked the other young man eagerly.   
He got a grin in reply.   
  
"Very well." said the old man, smiling also. "Good work, Child."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore sat at the kitchen table, holding a magical, ever-cool ice pack to his forehead. Thankfully, Ron and Hermione had been sent out of the kitchen after bombarding him with question after question. He decided not to answer any questions, as something could come back to the Ministry, should they be overheard talking. Then there were of course all the owls. After the article many Owl were arriving at Hogwarts, asking about the Boy-who-lived. And then again there was the matter of Arabella Figg. He didn't know if she had been arrested this night. He, as well as some other order members were waiting for Severus and Kingsley. Both should have been back by now.  
  
Suddenly a door flew open somewhere and a female voice went off, screeching like a banshee   
  
"YOU ARE ALL NOTHING BUT FILTHY BLOOD!! YOU BLOOD TRAITORS! MUDBLOODS!! SCUM!! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE MAGICAL WORLD!! WHY DID THAT FOOLISH BOY LET YOU IN HERE?!?! YOU ARE BRINGING SHAME ON THE BLACK FAMILY! YOU HEAR THAT YOU OLD SOD!! YOU SHOULD ALL LEAVE! YOU AND YOUR FILTHY, MUGGLELOVING FOLLOWERS!! BURN IN HELL! WHY DON'T YOU!..."  
  
Mrs Black didn't stop screeching. Severus Snape entered the kitchen a look full of fury, added to his usual sneer. He threw the door shut and started to mutter something about incompetent Ministry workers and how such fools managed to become Aurors.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and asked wearily "What happened Severus?"  
  
"The place is swarming with all these incompetent fools. I asked them what happened and what is going on there. They told me that I am trespassing and that I should leave this instant before they'll arrest me. And that the same applies to Potter's house." answered Snape, pacing through the kitchen, his robes billowing behind him.  
  
"So what the Prophet wrote is true. They arrested Arabella." asked Prof. McGonagall, sipping at her tea cup.

  
"Looks like it." replied her colleague.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "We need the time of the hearing. I will pose as her lawyer. Let's hope for the best."  
  
The door to the kitchen opened and Kingsley came in.

  
"PATHETIC MUGGLE LOVING BLOOD TRAITORS! BURN! BURN IN HELL!"  
  
The door closed but Mrs Black was still heard screeching.  
  
"Albus?", asked the tall black man, "What happened to your head?"

  
"Ahhh Kingsley. A little mishap with the Floo-Network. Anything new?"  
  
"Well, they have Figgy, but I can't talk to her. She is isolated. Only five people are allowed to go near her. She is in the special cells. I don't know anything about Harry's relatives. Williams didn't finish the report yet and even when it's finished I don't think I'll manage to see it."  
  
"SHARPER THAN A SERPENT'S TOOTH WAS THE BETRAYAL OF THE SPAWN OF MY LOINS! FILTHY LITTLE TRAITOR THAT HE WAS! STILL YOU KILLED HIM! THE LAST OF OUR NOBLE BLOOD! MURDERERS!"  
  
Remus stood up. "I'll try to quiet her."  
  
"Yes, please," said Dumbledore, turning to Kingsley he asked, " What about the hearing?"  
  
"It is scheduled for tomorrow morning, 9 am. In old courtroom 10."  
  
"Good. I will be her lawyer then." Kingsley's reply was drowned out by the voices in the hallway.  
  
"WILL YOU ALREADY BE QUIET??!!" shouted Remus in the hallway, but instead of silencing the portrait he set it of again.  
  
"QUIET? QUIET? HOW DARE YOU... YOU FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF-BREADS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU TO BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS! IT WAS YOU WHO LED THE BLOOD TRAITOR, THE ABOMINATION THE SHAME OF MY FLESH ASTRAY! YOU KILLED HIM! HE WOULD HAVE BEEN A FINE WIZARD! BUT NO! YOU AND THAT OLD SOD! THAT FOOL OF A HEADMASTER! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU SHIPPED HIM OFF! YOU BRAINWASHED MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you realise something?" asked Angelina, turning on her bed and closing a small notebook.  
  
"No. What?" asked Katie, looking up from her Transfiguration book.  
  
"She starts repeating herself," answered George, not looking up from the Prophet. "If you were talking about her that is," he said as an afterthought.

  
"Yep." said Angelina.  
  
"You know? I think it's quite amusing," said Alicia from behind George, where she was residing on his bed, reading a novel.  
  
"Why? I think more on the line of annoying." replied Katie.  
  
"Well, it's fairly quiet compared to down there. And the others are having a small meeting down there." answered Alicia, turning back to her novel.  
  
"True. They must be pissed by now." came Ginny's voice from the floor.  
  
"Good." muttered Angelina, taking a book from her nightstand.  
  
"Huh?" asked the others looking at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Minister Fudge. Sir?"  
  
"Yes, uh Lombard, is it?" The Minister lifted his head from the file he was reading, looking at the young man at the door.  
  
"Yes, Sir. Head Auror Williams send me. I should inform you that the raid began a few minutes ago. He will inform you immediately after his return."  
  
"Very well. Thank you." He looked down again.  
  
"My pleasure. Can I do anything to help you, Sir?"  
  
Fudge looked thoughtful for a moment. "Uhm yes. Summon Mr Weasley for me. Percival that is."  
  
"Yes, Sir." saluted the Auror.  
  
"Thank you. You may leave." said the Minister, dismissing the young man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Child, why don't you go to sleep? We will watch Harry and fetch you the moment he stirs." said the old man, looking at the man in the high-backed chair.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'd rather stay."  
  
"Mylandra said he will be unconscious for a while. You should get some sleep. I promise we won't leave."  
  
Blue eyes met brown and the two young men stared at each other for a moment, communicating with their eyes only.  
  
The young man in the high backed chair nodded and stood up.  
  
"Okay then. But get me when he wakes up or anything else happens."  
  
"Of course, Child. Have a good rest."  
  
The man nodded and left the room, his blue cloak billowing behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello, Percival."  
  
"Hello Cornelius, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I wanted to know if the hearing is prepared for tomorrow."  
  
"The courtroom is reserved and I nearly finished all the questions I wanted to ask."  
  
"Very well. Oh have you heard about the raid?"  
  
"Yes, it started a few minutes ago. But I have no news yet. I will inform you the moment I hear anything new."  
  
"Fine, fine. That's all for now. Thank you Percy."  
  
"Not at all, Cornelius. I will see you later."  
  
The Minister nodded as Percy strode out of his office.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"So, Kingsley. What did you say about..."  
  
"FILTH!"  
  
"...about the hearing?"  
  
"MUDBLOODS!"  
  
"I said, that..."  
  
"MURDERERS!"  
  
"...you can't be..."  
  
"BLOOD TRAITORS!"  
  
"...her lawyer."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"SCUM!"  
  
"You have to be licensed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It looks like Arabella Figg was arrested," said George, " the trial is set for tomorrow."  
  
"Is that a good or a bad thing?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I have no idea. It doesn't make any sense. I need to talk to Percy. I have a feeling..."  
  
"Good or bad?" asked Angelina.  
  
"That depends on Perce."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think he is waking up."  
  
"Hmmm. Will you fetch him?"  
  
"Of course. We will be right back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Argus Howell Filch?"  
  
"Yes and you are?"  
  
"My name is Charles Williams. This is Roberta Loks and Michael Tinsh. I am the Head Auror at the British Ministry of Magic. We have a search warrant signed by the British Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge. We are here to search the office of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Lead us to his office."  
  
"But the Headmaster is not here. I cant let you in there."   
"I don't care. I am under order of the British Ministry of Magic and I am allowed to use force."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean, I have to be licensed?"  
  
"BURN IN HELL!"  
  
"He doesn't allow..."  
  
"BURN!"  
  
"...unlicensed lawyers into the hearing."  
  
"BURN!"  
  
"He can't do that."  
  
"BURN IN HELL!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Albus, but..."  
  
"BURN!"  
  
"...he is allowed to do..."  
  
"BURN!"  
  
"...that. It's an old law. Written in..."  
  
"MAY THE DARK LORD GET YOU ALL!! YOU FILTHY MURDERERS!!"  
  
"1596. There is nothing you can do about it."  
  
"SCUM!"  
  
"If I get licensed."  
  
"BLOOD TRAITORS!!"  
  
"No. Sorry. You have to be licensed for at least two years."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up groaning. His vision was very blurry. Everything was white and light blue. All he could see was a big white and purple dot, mixed with some brown. He blinked, trying to clear his vision.   
Harry strained his ears for any noise. Everything was quiet. When he felt safe that no one was coming, he sat up and looked at his lap. The covers were a very deep blue.  
The old man was watching Harry. When Harry sat up he spoke in a quiet tone.  
"I see you are awake. How are you feeling child?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Next chapter might take some time. I am on an exchange overseas.   
So I apologise in advance if I don't manage to update.  
Please review and tell me who you think the kidnapper is.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Harry Potter and all the mentioned characters, names etc. still aren't mine. The plot is though! I spent hours thinking about it.   
Thanks to CosmicAngel and Polaris the Ice Queen for being Beta!  
  
**Thanks to all my Reviewers!  
  
Loopyloony: **You will see soon if you are right or not. I hope you'll like the chapter. Sorry it took so long.

**Nicoletta: **Thank you for your long review. Well, Mrs Black is old and she did after all just lose her son. Even if she's just a portrait. I'm glad I'm keeping you in suspense. That's what I'm aiming for. :p George and the others will play a bigger role.****

**FelicityJ: **blushes Thank you for the compliments! I am very, very glad that you like my story! I forgot about the J. ponders read too much fanfics. Don't know what's in the books and what's not. Nice idea for the kidnapper. Let's see if it's true…

**Syco:** Oh high and almighty demoness ruler of hell. Let's see if it's true what you said or if Lady Mordor of Evil a.k.a Lady Yoshi of Golemland tricked you. :p

**JayBG & andrea10:** Thank you for reviewing and for your kidnapper guess.  
  
**kateydidnt:** Dumbledore is old. He tends to forget some things. Aside from that, he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He defended the Ministry against Voldemort. What would they want in his office?

**Chapter 5**

"Anything new?"  
  
Percy jumped at the sudden voice. He held a hand to his chest before he turned his leather desk chair in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Do you have to do that?" Percy glared in the corner.  
  
"You know perfectly well that I can't be seen." came the reply from the shadows.  
  
"Still..." Percy's voice trailed off. " Did you get him?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes. It took some time, but I got him."  
  
"What happened to him? There was blood."  
  
"He was thrown into the fireplace."  
  
"How?"  
  
"His uncle," hissed the voice in the shadows.  
  
"Bloody Muggle," muttered Percy.  
  
"That's not all. It appears that he was beaten - quite frequently at that - by his 'family'" The voice in the shadows spat out the word as if it were venom.  
  
"Is it that bad? Worse than usual, I mean." asked Percy, lifting a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. The Lord isn't pleased. His injuries are grave. It will delay our plan."  
  
"Well, I'm sure I'll find a way to stall some time." replied Percy, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I trust you in that. We will need it. How did people react to the article?"  
  
"There was uproar. People are demanding news via owl. The Department for Public Relations is rather busy. They tell the people that we know nothing more than the Prophet. What did the Lord think of the article?"  
  
"He liked it very much. That reminds me, I should praise your great work."  
  
"Thank you." said Percy the tips of his ears slightly red.  
  
"Anyway, anything new?" the person in the shadows shifted and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Everything goes according to plan. The raid started about -" Percy checked his watch "-half an hour ago and I'm sure they'll find something."  
  
"Very well. The Lord will be pleased to hear that. What about the hearing?"  
  
"It's all set for tomorrow. I assembled some questions. Dumbledore won't find a loophole. I assure you, she'll be punished properly."  
  
"What about the spies in the Ministry?"  
  
"I have that under control for now. I will see the Lord myself soon and inform him about the next steps."  
  
"Shall I let the Lord know?"  
  
"If you could."  
  
"Of course. Is that all then?"  
  
"It is for now." answered Percy leaning with his elbow on his desk "I will contact you about the raid."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you then, Mr First-Assistant-to-the-Minister Weasley." came the voice, suddenly teasing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," replied Percy, used to the teasing. He turned back to his desk and gestured towards the corner "And don't forget to remove the silencing spell."  
  
"Of course, Mr Weasley, sir." came the mocking reply.  
  
A moment later nothing was heard, except the scratching noise of Percy's quill on the parchment. -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Harry flinched at the sudden voice. It was very deep and powerful, but at the same time very soothing and sage. Harry, who thought the voice must come from the big dot, turned in that direction.  
"Who...who are you?" he rasped out. 

  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Filch looked at the Auror fearfully. He couldn't do anything but follow their orders. Even if he wasn't a Squib, taking on three fully trained Aurors was extremly foolish.  
  
He nodded resigned and said, "Fine. Follow me, please. But I'm saying it now. I don't know the password."  
  
"That's fine by us." answered Loks, a tall black woman, in a superior voice. "We aren't Aurors for nothing."  
  
They started walking up to the 'horseless' carriages.  
  
"Tinsh, write that down." the Head Auror said pointing to the Thestrals.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  


-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

  
"How do you want to contact Percy without Mum finding out?" asked Ginny, sitting up and leaning against Angelina's bed.  
  
"I'll write to him when I am in Diagon Alley." replied George, moving to sit against the headboard. Alicia put her head into his lap. "And you think Mum is going to let you into Diagon Alley?" enquired Ginny.  
  
"I have to work sometime, don't I?" answered George nonchalantly, "She won't stop me and Dumbledore won't either."  
  
"You already have a job?"  
  
"Well," George looked sadly down for a moment, absently stroking Alicia's hair, before replying "Last year, Fred and I..." he stopped for a moment, closing his eyes, "before he...he...well you know..." The others nodded quietly, "We bought a shop there." George looked away.  
  
"You did? WOW! When? Where?" said Ginny amazed.  
  
George just closed his eyes. Alicia sat up and hugged her boyfriend close.  
  
"Ninety-three Diagon Alley." came Angelina's quiet reply. "They bought it in June. Shortly after getting back from Hogwarts and a few days before..." she broke off and looked out of the window.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Katie  
  
Angelina reached under her pillow and showed them an envelope. 

"A letter from Fred?" asked Lee quietly.  
  
"Yes. That's the last letter I ever received."  
Angelina looked at the envelope and brushed her fingers gently over the writing. She smiled sadly, thinking about its content. She knew it by heart.  
  
_Hello my sweet and gorgeous Angel,  
__  
How are you, love? My life would be terrific if you were here.  
  
I really miss you, Angel.  
  
I have great news! First of all, George and I passed our Apparation test this morning. Maybe we can meet each other somewhere now. (Your place or mine?)  
Did I tell you that I miss you?  
I think I have to write it again. I really miss you! All about you. Your voice, your lovely smile, your captivating looks, your gorgeous eyes and most of all your sweet lips. (Can't get enough of them.)  
Hmmpf.  
Now I miss you even more!  
Before I forget it again because I can't stop thinking of my sweet little Angel, the second part of my news.  
George and I bought a shop, with two flats above it, with the money of our generous investor! It's located nearly in the middle of Diagon Alley (no. 93 to be exact). That's a little bit after Gringotts.   
Isn't that superb?  
Now Mum can't call us irresponsible or demand us to join the Ministry anymore. Not that we cared about that before.  
Anyway, we have to check it out!  
George and I thought about moving into the flats above the shop after leaving Hogwarts and before you ask:  
Yes, love, we started our homework and have it nearly finished.  
Did you hear anything from Lee or Katie? Maybe all of us could meet somewhere. Perhaps shopping in Diagon Alley?  
I know you girls like to read a little ahead. We could also meet for a small Quidditch match.  
How are your holidays so far?  
I hope as good as mine! (Like I said before, they would be way better with you here.)  
I miss you, my precious Angel!  
  
Hugs, kisses and much love!  
  
Fred  
  
P.S. I love you!  
P.P.S. I miss you!  
P.P.P.S. I love you!  
P.P.P.P.S. I miss you! (can't say it often enough!)  
  
_Angelina put the letter back under the pillow and brushed a tear out of her eye.

The other's looked down sadly, realising how hard and painful it must be for George and Angelina.  
  


-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

  


"There you are!"  
  
The man with the blue cape turned around.  
"Had something to take care of first. Is he okay?"  
  
"He is about to wake up." came the reply.  
  
"Well then, let's go."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"Tinsh? Did you find anything?" asked the Head Auror.  
  
"Here are just some old books, Sir." replied the tall blond man.  
  
"Sir? You should take a look at this. You too, Michael." called the black Auror, waving a roll of parchment in the air.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  


"I think I will make a short stop at Cornelius' office before returning to Hogwarts." said the old headmaster to the few assembled order members.  
  
"Maybe I should accompany you, Albus." said Minerva McGonagall putting her cup down.  
Dumbledore looked uncertain for a moment, before smiling. "That's a good idea, Minerva. It will show our concern as teachers some more."  
  
"We should leave then. Maybe we can gain some information about Arabella as well."  
The two of them stood up and put their cups on the counter.  
  
"We will see each other this evening then." said Dumbledore to the order members.  
He got a few nods in reply. After that the two Professors apparated to the Visitor's apparation room.   
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  


  
"Merlin's beard! Loks, you know what that means?" cried the Head Auror appalled.  
  
"I will confiscate them straight away, right Sir?" asked the female Auror.  
  
"Yes, of course!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"We want to talk to Minister Fudge." said Minerva McGonagall to the secretary.  
  
"Name?" asked the elderly women, looking in her diary.  
  
"Professor Minerva McGonagall and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." she replied tapping her fingers on the marble counter.  
  
The secretary gave them a searching look. Sharp yellow-brown eyes scrutinised them through oval glasses reflecting the bright torches.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.  
  
"No, we haven't." replied the strict Transfiguration teacher.  
  
"Then I am very sorry, but the Minister is quite busy at the moment." answered the secretary. "You can make an appointment if you want to of course. The next possible date is next Friday at 2 o'clock."  
  
"But that's in four days." came McGonagall's indignant reply.  
  
The secretary shrugged. "I can't help you there."  
  
"Would you mind asking him? Please mention it's an urgent matter."  
  
The women sighed, got up and turned to another woman about the same age.  
"Linda, could you watch my fires for a moment?"  
  
"Of course, Thilda." answered the women looking up from her papers. Thilda walked through a set of thick oak doors and closed them behind her. Then she walked through a large waiting room, filled with many elegant armchairs and small tables. On the far wall was a small fireplace. On her left were large windows overlooking the Thames. A few blocky away were the Houses of Parliament.  
The windows were framed by heavy dark red curtains. Her heels clicked, as she walked on the highly polished marble. She crossed the room and knocked on another set of oak doors.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She entered and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Thilda? I told you I am busy." said the Minister looking up from a roll of parchment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Minister Fudge, Sir. Headmaster Dumbledore accompanied by Prof. McGonagall are at the reception desk. They said it's urgent and asked me to come here."  
  
"Did they say what they wanted?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Sir."  
  
"Well, tell them I'm busy. If it is beyond urgent, ask Percival if he has any time to spare. Should he be busy tell them to leave and make an appointment."  
  
"Very well, Minister" said the grey-haired witch with a slight Scottish accent. "I am very sorry for interrupting you, Sir."  
  
"It's alright, Thilda." answered the Minister, turning back to his parchment.  
  
Thilda nodded her head slightly and went back to her office.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Oh my, you can't see me very well. I'm sorry, Child, I forgot. Here are your glasses." He gave Harry the round black-rimmed glasses.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Thilda cleared her throat as she entered the office.  
"Minister Fudge is busy, like I said." said the strict secretary to the two Professors. "If your matter is very urgent, I can ask Minister Fudge's First Assistant if he can make some time. Otherwise I have to ask you to leave."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked at her friend and mentor.  
  
"Please ask an Assistant." said the Headmaster, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"Very well. I will ask him if he can make any time."  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Thilda went through another set of oak doors.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"Sir, here are more rolls of parchment."  
  
"That's it, Loks, inform Minister Fudge. We will seal the office.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mister Weasley is ready for you. Follow me please."  
Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow at that. The two Professors followed the secretary through a waiting room, similar to the one leading to the Minister's office.  
  
The office itself was brightly lit. It was decorated in dark blue and dark oak. Behind a large oak desk sat Percy. He stood up and shook their hands.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, please take a seat." He waved his hand at to chairs in front of his desk. "Can I offer you something to drink?"  
  
"Tea would be nice." replied the old wizard.  
  
"Thilda? Could you please?"  
  
"Certainly, Mister Weasley, Sir." said Thilda, leaving the office and closing the door behind her.  
  
"What can I do for you?" asked Percy in perfect business manner.  
  
"We wanted to ask about the hearing tomorrow." said the old headmaster.  
  
Thilda entered again, with three cups of tea, a milk churn, a bowl of sugar and a small bowl of lemon slices on a tray. She served them before quietly leaving again.  
  
"Yes, what do you want to know?" asked Percy as the door closed.  
  
"I want to be Mrs Figg's defence." replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you have a licence?" asked Percy.  
  
"No, I don't.  
  
"Then, I am sorry but you need one. Anything else?"  
  
"Is there anything new about Potter?" asked the Head of Gryffindor-house concerned.  
  
"The Aurors are still investigating about Mr Potters disappearance. Like the Minister said, you will receive the report once it's finished."  
  
"Very well," said Dumbledore, "Who will lead the hearing?"  
  
"As Mrs Figg is a Squib she will be heard by half of the High Magical Court. I will represent the prosecution along with Head Auror Williams."  
  
"And you don't need to be licensed?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"You might remember that I took two Newts in History and Law. I became licensed a week later. Now, if you don't have anymore questions. I am quite busy."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head slightly.  
  
"No, that's all. Thank you, Weasley." said McGonagall. Percy lifted his eyebrows at that. "Oh uhm sorry. Force of habit Mister Weasley." she smiled slightly.  
  
"Very well then. I will lead you outside."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" squeaked a voice from the end of the hallway. "What are you doing in the Headmaster's office?"  
  
"Professor Flitwick, right? came the superior voice of the Head Auror. "We have a search warrant for the Headmaster's office. From this very moment on, nobody is allowed in there. This office is sealed by the Ministry of Magic. Breaking this seal will be, according to the Wizarding law of 1486, punished severely. We will know who broke that seal so don't even try to overcome it. Now, if you excuse and be so kindly to move out of the way, we have to take this to the Ministry." he pointed to several boxes that were levitated by Loks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"At least Arabella will get a fair hearing." said Minerva McGonagall to her superior, while they were walking through a nearly empty Diagon Alley.  
  
"Yes. The Ministry not much influence there. I think I will call an old friend of mine. Maybe he knows who the judges are." replied the Headmaster, "This took longer than expected. We should head straight to dinner."  
  
"Dinner sounds very good to me."  
  
With that the two of them apparated to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- 

When Harry's sight became clear, he stared at an old man. He was wearing rich purple robes with a many small golden runes. The hems of his robes were lined golden as well. He had long, pure white hair and a long beard. Harry couldn't quite see how long his hair was, as the man was sitting in an engraved, polished chair.  
  
The man was smiling kindly, his forest green eyes twinkling and his square glasses, which were sitting at the end of his long nose, were sparkling in the bright light.  
  
Harry watched the man carefully as he reached over and took a glass of water from the bedside table and offered it to Harry.  
  
"It makes talking easier, Child."  
  
Harry looked at it with doubt in his eyes, before he took the glass with both of his heavily bandaged hands and took a large gulp.  
After swallowing he looked at the old man, who was still smiling.  
  
"Better?" asked the man kindly.  
  
Harry nodded before asking again,  
"Who are you?" Thinking twice, he added hastily "Sir?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"Albus! Finally!" Professor Flitwick jumped up when the old headmaster entered the kitchen.  
  
"Filius, is there anything wrong?" asked the old wizard, suddenly standing straight.  
  
"There were Aurors at the school today. They sealed your office an took some thing with them."  
  
The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes vanished immediately.  
  
"Enough is enough." muttered the Headmaster.  
  
"Albus? What is the meaning of this?" asked the Deputy Headmistress confused.  
  
"Alas, I don't know, Minerva. I will talk to Cornelius now. I intend to find out what this is about."

Thilda looked up, "How can I help you, Sir?"  
  
"I want to talk to Minister Fudge, now." replied Dumbledore.  
  
"I am sorry, Sir, but the Minister was called on an emergency."  
  
"What kind of emergency?" asked the headmaster.  
  
"I don't know, Sir. His wife called..."  
  
"And Mister Weasley?" interrupted the old wizard.  
  
"He has an appointment in Dartmoor. Mr Weasley said, that he will be in tomorrow afternoon. After the hearing."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Tinsh came in.  
  
"Is the Minister in?"  
  
"No, Sir. He was called on an emergency." replied Linda, looking up from her parchment.  
  
"Did he say when he would be back?"  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"Okay, then. Inform me please when he is back."  
  
"Of course, Sir."  
  
The Auror left again.  
  
"Do you want to leave a message?" asked Thilda, looking at Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, please. Tell him to contact me immediately."  
  
"Very well, Sir. Thilda wrote the message on a Ministry memo paper and tapped it with her wand. The message folded itself and flapped away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"No need with the 'Sir', Child." replied the old man.  
  
Harry nodded, silently.  
  
"My name is..."  
  
Suddenly the door opened and the young man entered, followed closely by the rider.  
  
When Harry spotted the young man his eyes widened and he scrambled back in fear.  
  
"Yo...You!" Harry tried to get away so fast, that he fell of the bed and landed in a heap on the floor, the class shattering into pieces next to him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, but like I said, I was away.  
I hope you liked the chapter.   
Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. More guesses about the kidnapper?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I still don't know anything except the plot.**  
  
Answer to a 'review':  
**My dear **_Your Story Suck! _**_(shouldn't that be sucks? And what a nice name you have btw. Did you think of it by yourself?) _let me tell you something:   
First of all, flames, like stated in the first chapters will be used for heating my room. So thank you for my now very cosy room.  
Secondly, I have nothing against **_'constructive criticism'_**, but what you do is just plain right stupid. I quote: '**_They suck._**' Oh wow! And please tell me what exactly sucks?   
You don't like my style of writing, tell me what to improve.   
You don't like my ideas, then I'm sorry because I like my plot and it's my story.   
And now, thirdly, what I think is the most important of all, you flame me? Fine.  
But it looks like you don't even have the guts to sign in for that and/or write your name or e-mail to it. Usually, I would write, take your flame and stick it up your . . . but that would be like your flame right?**  
**Last but not least, I take the liberty to quote again: '**_That's why you only have a handful of reviews'_   
**Let me tell you something, it actually looks like (feel free to check my reviews) there are readers, who read my story, review it and return when I update and review again. I can name them if you want to. I don't look for hundred of reviews. I am happy with regular readers and I try to make them happy. I appreciate their reviews and comments and I honestly don't know what's your purpose with that statement.

**  
Okay now that I took care of that, thank you to my reviewers:**

**andrea10:** Well then I suggest you start reading ;-) Thank you for the review! 

**Loopyloony:** You are very welcome! Thank you for reviewing and enjoy the chapter. This one is extra long!  
**  
Syco:** Well, one is right for sure! But let's see about the others...  
**  
SmacksKiller:** Thank you very much and I am most certainly trying.

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin:** Thank you and there you go :)

**Yana5:** No, but you will see. There will be more Harry scenes in he future, I just need to get the basics up first.  
  
Now, have fun with an extra long chapter and please don't forget to review!  
**  
Chapter 6**

The old man was out of his seat in a flash. He hurried around the bed and knelt next to the badly shaking Harry, who had curled into a tight ball. A second later the rider joined him. The rider gestured with his hand and the glass repaired itself, the water vanished instantly.  
  
Harry lay on the ground, pale and shaking like a leaf.  
The young man stood frozen and confused in the middle of the room. He snapped out of it and hurried to the other end of the wing into an adjoining room when the old man said ', "Get Mylandra, quickly."  
He hurried to the other end of the wing into an adjoining room.  
  
An old Lady with dark blue healer robes rushed into the room. She took a short look at Harry before kneeling next to the old man and the rider, both of them trying to calm Harry down.  
She stroked Harry's back for some time. Then she placed her wrinkled hand on Harry's forehead and muttered _''Defervesce'._  
Harry stopped shaking a few seconds later. The old woman turned him slowly over.  
Harry looked at her with unfocused eyes, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Child? Best would be if you keep watching him from now on again. I have to go to the court soon." said the old man to the rider, looking concerned at Harry, who was sleeping quietly in his bed.  
  
"Alright. When will you return?" asked the rider, taking his blue cape and his black leather trench coat off and putting it over a chair.  
  
"I think the hearing will last all morning, so it will be late afternoon. Should you receive the letter, you know what to do."  
  
"Should it be urgent, we will have him out of there in a flash." replied the rider.  
  
The old man took a hooded purple and golden travel cloak from the hanger near the door of the hospital wing.  
"Very well. I will take a carriage. We have to make an impression after all." the old man's beard twitched at that thought.  
  
"Shame it's only the half court. I would love to see his first case. Harry is more important at the moment."  
  
"Do you want to go instead?" asked the old man.  
  
"No. I will watch Harry. Just give him..." the rider took a piece of parchment and a quill out of his leather coat and wrote something on it, "...this..." he folded the parchment "...before the hearing."  
  
"Very well. I better leave now."  
  
The other young man entered the room, as the old man was making his way out.  
"I will see you two later then."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"See you later." answered the other two.  
  
When the door closed behind the old man, the man who just entered said, "We got a reply back."  
  
"Already? What did it say?"  
  
"Read for yourself." said the man and gave the rider the letter.  
  
"I see." he replied after reading the parchment, "Can you get him on your own? Or do you want help?"  
  
"I don't think going there alone would be too wise. Judging from this letter, I don't know what to expect there."  
  
"True. Take Adam with you then."  
  
"Alright. We will leave straight away. See you later and tell Harry I'm sorry for shocking him."  
  
"Will do. See you later and be careful."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Did you talk to Fudge yesterday, Albus?" asked Minerva, when the headmaster entered the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
"No. He was called on an emergency and Percival wasn't in as well."  
  
"Will Percy be a great problem?" asked Molly Weasley, when she put some more toast on the table.  
  
"Alastor and I talked about that. Everything is under control, I assume?" answered the old wizard, looking at the retired Auror.  
  
"Yes. There will be Death Eaters present as well. We can't risk him asking anything about the members or what our plans are. We decided to put Percy under the Imperius before the hearing."  
At that moment, George, Angelina and Alicia entered the kitchen, while talking about their plans for the day. When they saw the order members looking at them they stopped talking.  
  
"Oh, sorry. We didn't think anyone would be up yet." said Alicia, turning to George and Angelina, "We better get a bite on the way."  
  
"Yep," replied Angelina, looking at the members, "Sorry for interrupting."  
  
They left the kitchen again. Before they were out of the door Mrs Weasley asked with a dangerous edge in her voice, "Where do you think are you going?"  
  
"Diagon Alley and after that to the hearing," replied George.  
  
"Certainly not!" screeched Mrs Weasley, "You are not going to Diagon Alley and most certainly NOT to the hearing. I told you before, if you need anything tell me and we will get it!"  
  
"Well, that won't work," replied George calmly, "Now, if you excuse us. We need to go to work. Bye and see you at the hearing."  
  
Mrs Weasley became redder and redder. As she was about to open her mouth and give them a piece of her mind, three _'pops'_ were heard.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"That was close." said George, when the three of them apparated into the small backyard separating the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley.  
  
"True, but we won't get around it this evening." said Alicia.

"It's sad but true. Say what's the combination again? Three up...two across...?" asked Angelina.  
  
"Yeah, but I think we should hurry up. The Leaky Cauldron will be the first place for her to look." replied George  
  
Angelina tapped the wall with her wand and the Alleyway opened.   
  
"You think she will follow us?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Without doubt," answered George as they walked under the archway into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Where to, now?" asked Angelina, as they walked along the empty street.  
  
"Let's apparate to the front of the shop and talk in there. Mum doesn't know about it." replied George.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"How - How dare they!", exploded Mrs Weasley, "In all my life, I haven't seen anyone as irresponsible as these children! We will see if they go to Diagon Alley or not! And the hearing! How in heaven's name do they even dare to think about interfering in Order business. Arthur, we have to go after them!"  
Arthur Weasley looked at his wife tiredly, "Molly, dear, they are of..."  
"I think Molly is quite right, Arthur. We can't have them interfering with Order business. Alastor, Nymphadora..." Tonks flinched at the use of her first name "Kingsley, You have to stop them at all costs. They can't be seen at the hearing. Should they be associated to Arabella, Voldemort and Fudge could connect you to what we are - a secret underground group - and we can't let that happen." spoke up the aged Headmaster.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Did you hear what they were talking about?" whispered Angelina furiously, when the three of them were in a backroom of Diagon Alley number 93.  
  
"Not really. I was talking to you if you remember." replied Alicia quietly.  
  
"I didn't hear it either." said George lifting his eyebrows, "I am not meant for talking and listening to two conversations. What was it about?"  
  
"They want to put Percy under the Imperius."  
  
"WHAT?!" George burst out.   
  
"Shhh." whispered Angelina. "It's not safe to talk too loud. Anyway, we have to warn Percy."  
  
"But how?" whispered Alicia, "We can't just apparate on his doorstep. Most of all will he trust us?"  
  
"I will write him and we just have to cross our fingers that he will believe us." said George.  
  
"Better hurry up. The hearing is in two hours and the letter has to get to Percy at first." suggested Angelina.  
  
"Alright. I will write right away." George conjured up a piece of parchment and pulled a tattered looking quill out of his robes.  
He laid the paper on one dusty and scratched looking desk and started writing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Angelina and Alicia were putting unbreakable no-see-through charms on the large shop windows and the door, while George was taking the letter to the post office.  
  
"That was close," whispered George as he apparated back into the store, " I saw Tonks walking up the Alley through the window in the post office. No doubt they are searching for us. Did you put the charms on the windows?"  
  
"On the front windows and the door," replied Alicia, "but we should put way more security charms there. Probably around the whole house and the flats."  
  
"That's it!" exclaimed Angelina suddenly.  
  
"What?" asked the other two at the same time.  
  
"No one knows about the two flats except the three of us, Lee, Katie and Ginny, right?"  
  
"Well, the person who sold us the shop does and it's in the contract. Why?" replied George.  
  
"Well, we could use some headquarters of our own, you know something unplottable." explained Angelina.  
  
George narrowed his eyebrows and got the (as the three Gryffindor Chasers as well as Harry dubbed it) 'People-beware-the-Weasley-twins-are-scheming-Merlin-knows-what-is-going-to-happen-next' glint in his eyes. Angelina smiled sadly at the look on George's face, being reminded of the times in the Gryffindor common room, when Fred and George were planning pranks or revenge on certain Slytherin Quidditch players.   
  
"That could actually work," muttered George, aloud he said "If we-" he paused for a moment, being used to hear his partner in crime complete his thoughts and sentences. He shook himself out of it, swallowed and closed his eyes briefly. Then he started again, "If we use the first floor and divide that flat with a few walls to two flats, enlarge one part with magic and use the other one as an office-" Georges head snapped up and his eyes widened when he was interrupted.  
  
"-combine the office and the flat with a staircase and use the flat on the second floor as our headquarters." finished Angelina for him, looking down sadly, pain reflecting in her eyes. George crossed the distance between them with two strides and pulled the tall chaser into his arms, when her eyes filled with tears. Alicia was pulled into George's arms as well and together they tried to over come the grief for their loss, trying to give each other strength and raising their hope.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Percy was sitting on a small pine table buttering his toast, when an important looking eagle owl landed next to him on the window sill.  
"What do you have there?" he asked the owl and took the letter off its outstretched foot. He glanced at the writing on the front of the envelope and did a double take at the familiar writing. He gave the owl a piece of his toast. It hooted its thanks and flew off into the light blue morning sky. Abandoning his toast he slit the envelope open and started reading the letter.  
  
_Percy,_ it read, the writing looking sloppy, contrary to its usual almost neat style.  
  
_Percy,  
You are in danger! I don't know if you believe, trust me or put any faith in me as your brother, but PLEASE read this letter!  
We – that is Angelina, Alicia and I – overheard, well Angelina actually did, but anyway we walked –by accident – into an Order meeting in the kitchen of you-know-where, when you-know-who, scratch that I mean Moody said to the others that they are going to put the Imperius on you because you are a danger to them and they don't want you asking old Figg questions about the members and such. I don't know when or where they will do it but well 'duh definitely before the hearing!  
Please, please, please trust me on this one!  
I know we – Fred and I that is- never gave you reason to, but PLEASE do it just once and keep clear of Moody and/or Dumbledore!  
I couldn't bear to lose another brother.  
  
Love,  
George  
  
P.S. Can we meet somewhere in the next few days?_

When Percy took in the words and saw the confused and befuddled way George wrote this letter - probably in a hurry, he mused - he couldn't help but smile at the concern of his little brother.  
"Don't worry, George" he said aloud, "I have everything under control."  
Taking his wand and summoning a quill and a piece of parchment, he started writing.

_George,  
  
Thank you for informing me. I'll keep your warning in mind.   
  
Don't worry, I believe you!  
  
Percy  
  
P.S. When, where and with whom?_

Percy whistled twice and Hermes came over nestling on his owner's shoulder. Percy stroked Hermes' head and tied the letter to his leg. He offered him the rest of his toast. Hermes gulped it down before looking at Percy and giving a questioning hoot.  
  
"Take that to George, but make sure no one sees you" Hermes hooted in understanding, ruffled his feathers and flew off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The man sat up straighter and leaned over Harry, when he moved his head from side to side in an uneasy way.  
"Harry?" the man questioned softly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The three friends stood next to each other in the flat they wanted to divide.  
"Does anyone know how this works?" asked Alicia, looking between her boyfriend and her best friend.  
  
"Uhhm not really," replied George, scratching his head in embarrassment "this is about Charms and you know that isn't my specialised area. I always counted on Fred with these. Never quite grabbed the concept with this swish and flick stuff. I barely passed my OWLs in that. Angie?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope," she shook her head, her tiny dreads whirling around her shoulders, "Like you said, George, Charms is Fred's area. I mean I passed my NEWTs in it, but I more or less learned it by heart and practiced. Since none of us, except-" she breathed in deeply "-Fred was any good at explaining or showing us what to do. Licia?"  
  
"Well, I'm with you two in that, so I think we are up for a visit in Flourish and Blotts and get a book about building your own home or something. We need to find out what kind of spells there are and then we will try." The others looked a bit apprehensive, "Don't look at me like that. I'm not Hermione for Merlin's sake!"   
  
"That's not it!" exclaimed Angelina and George at the same time. Smiling slightly at each other, George went on "It's more like how are we going to pull it off when we aren't good in Charms?"  
  
"Well I remember someone ranting before our OWLs-"  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
**_Flashback_**  
  
_"ARGH!" Lee glared at the pieces of porcelain that were a teacup half a minute ago, "Screw that bloody-"  
"LEE! LANGUAGE!" snapped Alicia and Angelina at the same time.  
"Ah well I'm terribly sorry but I'm blo-" Lee got hit with a silencing charm just before a sixth year prefect walked past and glared at him.  
"What is all that racket about? Others are trying to do their homework!"  
"Well, excuse us, Prewton. We are studying for OWLs and Lee's charm went wrong – "  
"Sure Weasley. Give me one reason to believe you. You studying? HAH. Look there is a squadron of pigs flying by-" the prefect pointed to a window. Suddenly his eyes widened and about ten pigs were flying in triangle form, making a sudden dive to the ground, squealing in joy. The prefect opened and closed his mouth like a fish and George, Alicia, Angelina and Lee were staring at the pigs in amazement, who were coming out of their dive and prepared for a somersault. Then the pigs started zooming higher and higher and disappeared in the night sky over the forbidden forest.  
Percy walked by then and asked in perfect head-boy mode, "Anything wrong Prewton? I heard you arguing."   
Prewton just shook his head.   
"Fine then. Why don't you leave George and the others to their studies? They look pretty busy to me."  
Prewton just nodded in reply and Percy stalked of to send the other Gryffindors to bed. When Prewton managed to claim the brain functions for his mouth back he just stuttered. "Uh sorry...I...I...think I..better...go to...bed." with that he closed his mouth and walked stiff as a board and pale as a sheet of paper in the directions of the staircase leading to the dorms. The common room emptied and soon only the four of them were left, still staring at the window.  
"O-kay." said George, snapping out of it and trying to realise what exactly he just saw "I think now I have seen everything." The other three nodded dumbly in reply. Lee didn't even realise that the silencing charm was taken off of him. Someone snorted behind them and the four turned in the direction of two people, sitting in the shadows with tears running down their faces from trying to suppress their laughter. Suddenly the two of them cracked up and started howling with laughter.  
"Haha...the...the look on your faces. HAHA!" Katie grabbed Fred's arm and buried her face in his shoulder still shaking with mirth. Fred was far from being able to talk he was laughing too hard, holding his stomach with one hand.   
Their four friends just stared at them.  
A few minutes later when Fred and Katie sobered up enough to talk, Fred said, "You really should have seen the look on your faces. Hilarious. And Prewton...You made a picture right, Katie?"  
"Of course! That was just brilliant, Fred!"  
"Okay, okay, okay. Hoooooooooold on a moment." said Lee "What exactly did just happen?"  
Fred grinned and replied, "Well you were starting to rant and Katie saw Prewton coming by and because we don't need another detention, because he wouldn't just give one to you, Katie hit you with a silencing charm and well when Prewton started with the pigs...let's just say that was a too good opportunity to pass."  
"Soooo," said Angelina lifting her eyebrow, "You made the pigs fly?" Katie cracked up at that again.  
"That weren't real pigs. It was an illusion charm, something useful I found in the library while searching something for my essay."  
"So it wasn't real?" asked George, confused. Fred hit him upside the head, "George, you prat! Sometimes I wonder who got the brains. Of course it wasn't real. I did it to distract Prewton."  
"Oh! O-kay. I didn't know something like that existed." The other three nodded at that. "I don't even know if it is possible to enlarge a damn cup."  
"Now come on guys, with focus, maybe a little Latin, Greek or English and a bit of power, you can do nearly everything with your wand." When the others looked still very uncertain, Fred nearly exploded, _  
_"Damn it guys, you are neither stupid nor incapable to use your bloody wands. You will manage an indication and swish and flick your wand the right way! If you manage to transfigure a bloody needle into a match, you sure as hell will manage to change the colour of a bloody teacup our levitate a freaking feather!. Be calm, set your mind on what you want to do and you will do just fine and pass."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
"-and if my memory serves me right, we passed that freaking practical OWL, just like Fred said. So I'll say we just do that and if it doesn't work we'll try again and again and again until it works and it will work sometime." said Alicia, determination showing in her brown eyes "After all, all of us passed that bloody OWL with Outstanding."  
  
"Are you sure that we can do it?" asked George quietly, his head bowed and looking very uncertain.  
  
Alicia strode over to George and turned his head that he was looking in her eyes, her hands on his cheeks, "Yes, George. We can do it and we will do it and if it is the last thing we do! We want to find Fred and Harry? Than this is the first step. We are Gryffindors and we won't fail because of a few bloody charms, you hear!"  
  
George closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. Alicia gave him a short hug.   
"All right. So, how are we getting the books from Flourish and Blotts? The others can't see us." asked George.  
  
"I'll take care of that." replied Angelina "What kind of books do we need?" she asked taking out a piece of parchment and a quill. She started writing, "One for dividing and enlarging, then I'd say one for security, one for illusions. Anything else?"  
  
"Maybe some kind of defence book." said George.  
  
"All right." Angelina wrote it down. She folded the piece of parchment and put it in her pocket. "I'll be right back." With that she apparated away.  
  
A few minutes after Angelina disappeared, Hermes fluttered in and landed on George's shoulder. George took the letter from Hermes and started reading. A few seconds later he sighed. "Percy believed me." he said to Alicia, "He wants to know about our meeting with him."  
  
"How about on Friday? That gives us three days with the flats. He could come here after work."  
George nodded and wrote a short reply. He secured it on Hermes' leg, who nipped his ear gently before flying off again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry woke up with a start, when he heard someone calling his name softly. He had another nightmare concerning his uncle and was glad to be awake. He turned in the direction of the voice and scrunched his eyes, trying to distinguish the person speaking. The voice and the outline of the person were very familiar to him. He saw the person shift and bring something closer to his face. Harry's sight cleared up suddenly and he looked into the concerned eyes of Fred Weasley.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Angelina apparated back into the flat with a small shopping bag.   
"Did you get everything?" asked George.  
"Yes," she reached into the bag and got a few books out. She showed them to the others.  
"I bought, 'How to Build Your Own Home in a Flash', 'How to Make Your Home Private', 'How to Make Your Home Seem Different from the Outside' and "How to Defend Yourself against Intruders, Attackers and Unwanted Guests' and then I bought another book about security charms. The Fidelius and things like that are in there. Now while I was shopping I thought about the hearing. You know that in an open hearing you are allowed to be hooded, right?" George nodded and Angelina reached into her bag again and took three hooded cloaks out. "Maybe Dumbledore and the others won't see us like that and think that we didn't go to the hearing."   
  
"But what about Moody's eye?" asked Alicia.  
  
"I thought about that as well and these cloaks are protected against invisibility charms and things like that. You can't see through them and it is against the law to break these charms and before you ask, you will know when the spell is broken."  
  
"But they are not stupid. They will know when there are three persons, sitting next to each other with these cloaks. Even when we are not sitting next to each other-"  
  
"Many people in the audience tend to wear these cloaks. Death Eaters for example or Order members. Mister Gladrags said that these cloaks were the bestsellers during the first war. So I imagine that many people have them."  
  
"Okay, okay you convinced me. How about we go the hearing early? Maybe we will see Percy before it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Fred?" asked Harry in a hesitant voice.  
  
"The one and only." replied Fred smiling slightly and sitting back in the chair.  
  
"How do I know it's really you?" asked Harry quietly.  
  
"Hmmm. Good question. Remember your third year? The Marauder's map? George and I gave it to you in an empty classroom next to the secret passage leading into Honeydukes on the last Hogsmeade trip before the end of term. Before Christmas that was. We showed you how to activate it with _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'_. Well George did it. He actually told you to clear it with _'Mischief managed'_ too. I told you that there are seven passages into Hogsmeade and that Filch knows four. One of the other three - the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor - is caved in, one is under the Whomping Willow and the other one behind the statue of the humpbacked, one-eyed witch. And well the password to move it is '_Dissendium_'. What else do I have to offer, right! You gave George and I your Triwizard tournament winnings at the end of your fourth year in our compartment on the Hogwarts express. Do you know any other questions you could ask me to make sure?"  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then he asked "How did I get to the Burrow the summer before my second year?"  
  
"By Dad's flying, turquoise Ford Angila."  
  
"Who drove it?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"How did you get my stuff?"  
  
"George picked the look of your room and we went to the cupboard under the stairs to get your things. You also told us that the bottom step creaks."

"What did I tell you to do with the money after fourth year?"  
  
"Don't tell Mum, where we got it from and buy Ron dress robes and say they are from George and I."  
  
"Who were you blackmailing?"  
  
"Ludo Bagman."  
  
"I think you convinced me," said Harry, leaning back against his pillow. Harry looked around the room for the first time. Across from his bed were two large mahogany doors. Next to the right door was a hat stand. The walls in the room were light sky blue with white fluffy clouds moving around. The room was brightly lit with the morning sun shining into the room from the high windows on the wall behind him. Each side of the room was lined with many perfectly made beds, all in a very deep blue colour. At the left end of the large room was another –this time open – mahogany door, leading probably to an office. Harry wondered where exactly he was and if the old man was a dream or not and -  
  
His thoughts were interrupted with a smiling Fred answering, "Good. Now, you look like you have more questions, which I will answer all after you answered a few of mine. Deal?"  
  
Harry asked "You promise you will answer everything?"  
  
"Maybe not everything, but I will try."  
  
"Okay then we have a deal."  
  
"Okay. My first question, when was the last time you ate and are you hungry?"  
  
"Breakfast at Hogwarts and I'm hungry but I feel like I'll get sick if I eat something now."  
  
"Maybe some soup? That's nothing too heavy."   
  
Harry nodded quietly in reply.  
  
"What kind of?" asked Fred quietly.  
  
"I don't know, but you don't have to-" Harry broke of when Fred lifted eyebrow. Harry just said "Maybe some chicken soup." Fred smiled in reply and got up. "I'll be back in a second." Fred crossed the wing and went into the open door. Harry heard some muffled voices and Fred emerged a few seconds later and returned to his seat on Harry's side.

"Okay, the soup will be here soon. So my other questions, how long were the Dursleys acting towards you like that?"  
  
"They weren't very nice to me for as long as I can remember. When I was younger I got slapped a few times. Mostly when I talked back or did accidental magic. They mostly ignored me last summer, well until the Dementors attacked us – Dudley and me that is- they wanted to throw me out but my Aunt said I had to stay. Then at the beginning of this summer your dad, Moody, Remus and Tonks threatened them. They told them to be nice to me and if they didn't hear from me three days in a row they would send someone over. Vernon was really angry on the way to Privet Drive. The minute we entered he threw me onto the floor and started to kick me a few times all the while telling me how I was worthless and ungrateful and how I even dared to sick these 'freaks' on them. Then it went pretty much like this until that evening, when he threw me into the fireplace and someone blasted the door open." Fred scowled and Harry looked down at his hands, shaking slightly, wondering if he had to go back there again.  
  
Fred got up and sat on the edge of Harry's bed, lightly touching his shoulder. "Don't worry about them. You won't have to go back to them ever again."  
  
"I doubt that. Dumbledore will send me back there for protection." Harry spat out.   
  
"No he won't." Harry looked up with a questioning expression on his face "I'll explain everything just answer my last questions. Did you tell anyone about the prophecy?"  
  
"No. No I didn't. I just couldn't." Harry said, staring down at his hands again. "After...after Sirius, I...I was afraid that I would lose someone else. I just can't take it anymore. If I had known about that sooner, I wouldn't have fallen into his trap and-" Harry was close to hyperventilating. Tears were running down his eyes. Fred pulled Harry against his chest, hugging him.  
"All of it is my fault. My parents, Cedric, then you and now Sirius. It's just getting too much. I can't...not anymore... I have to defeat him all alone. I need to stay alone. Everyone close to me will be hurt or killed." Harry started weeping and put his arms around Fred, burrowing his head in his chest. "My uncle is right. I am worthless and I deserve what I got."  
  
Fred leaned back and pulled Harry's head gently up and meet his eyes. "That's not true you hear! You are far from worthless. You are one of the best damn wizards there are. The people close to you chose to be close to you. They want to help you. You are not alone. We won't let you fight alone. You are more of a little brother than a friend, Harry. You parents died for you, because they wanted you to live. You got a second chance, Harry, it may be combined with hardship and difficulties, but it is still there and whoever gave you that chance wanted you to live and I will be damned if you don't get a happy life."  
  
"You really mean that?" asked Harry, staring in Fred's determined eyes.  
  
"Yes, I do." replied Fred in a voice that left no doubts.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry, leaning his head back against Fred's shoulder.  
  
"Like I said, I consider you as a little brother. You went through so much until now and I know that it isn't all. You might wonder how I know about the Dementors, the prophecy or Sirius and I swear I will explain everything to you in the next few hours. There is so much you don't know and so much you have to learn and I think you deserve to know what is going on. Last year, I was keeping the tabs on Dumbledore and all the other stuff going on. It concerns you in most parts and I don't watch while Dumbledore takes your life apart."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry  
  
"I'll explain everything, but I think we should start with the beginning. What do you remember about two nights ago?" asked Fred.  
  
"Was I out that long?" asked Harry shocked. Fred just nodded in reply. "I remember Dudley tripping me and I think I burned my hands then. Vernon was screaming at me and then he grabbed me and threw me against the fireplace. Then I remember the door flying open and someone was shouting. After that I saw someone kneeling next to me and feeling my pulse and then I passed out. Do you know who that was?" asked Harry.  
  
"That was me. We were watching you for some time. We didn't see you at all. I took most of the shifts and when I saw your uncle hitting you, something in me just snapped. If I had known about that you would have been out of that hellhole earlier."  
  
"Thank you." said Harry, tightening his arms around Fred. "Why were you watching me?"  
  
"We wanted to send you a letter, but it couldn't be delivered. So you just have to read it now." Fred turned around and grabbed his leather trench coat from the chair. He pulled out a envelope and handed it to Harry. Harry leaned back slightly and took the envelope with one hand, his other arm still around Fred. He looked at the loopy writing on the front.  
_'To Harry James Potter, No 4 Privet Drive'  
_On the back was a dark green wax seal, showing the sun rising over a forest. Harry broke the seal carefully, took the letter out and started reading

_Dear Mister Potter,  
  
It has come to our attention that you have a newly acquired and exceptionally strong magical aura. You tapped into a power that we advise you to train.  
  
We hereby offer you an apprenticeship under one member of the High War Mage council to train these powers in order to become a High War Mage yourself. We understand that the current times are very dangerous and dark, and we want to give you the choice to take an active role in the upcoming war against the dark forces.  
  
Also as we don't have the wish to fight against you, spells are placed on this letter. You are not able to talk about the letter or its content and if you choose to decline our offer, a memory charm will be placed upon you in order to prevent you joining the dark forces.   
  
Should you decide to join us, we are sorry to inform you that we have to take certain measures to guarantee the safety of you family and friends. We will undertake suitable actions in order to make your trip to our homeland safe and sound.  
  
Of course you will be informed in advance about any activities we have in mind for you to give you the possibility to prepare for your journey.  
  
Please sign this letter under your choice in the following 24 hours after opening this letter. If you have any questions feel free to owl us.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
The High War Mage Council  
  
I, Harry James Potter, take the offer of an apprenticeship.  
  
I, Harry James Potter, decline the offer of an apprenticeship.  
  
_

"I don't understand." said Harry "What kind of power?"  
  
"When you were in Dumbledore's office after the Department of Mysteries. You, literally tapped into raw magic and you certainly have some Elemental powers. Do you know about the different magical strengths?"  
  
"Not really. What are High War Mages?" asked Harry, suddenly very interested.  
  
"Well, you have to-" Fred was interrupted by a tray floating into the room from the open door "There is your soup. Why don't you eat and try to explain the basics." Fred put the tray on Harry's bed and handed him the goblet with the soup.

"First you have to consider that most people don't know or don't care about the different strings. They just see generally good and bad wizards and witches. But now, well magic isn't some kind of essence that swims around in your blood and thus makes you different from Muggles. Magic, you could say, is the ability to control magic, as in the supernatural force. A regular witch or wizard, lets take Professor Sinistra for example, needs a wand in order to direct that control. Without a wand she would be as desperate as a Muggle trying to overcome gravity. Then take witches or wizards with a stronger magic. These are mostly called Sorcerers. Snape would fall in that category. He has more magical strength and thus more control of his surroundings and more influence on the nature if you want to call it like that. He doesn't need a wand for everything. Snape is so intimidating, because he uses some kind of wandless magic. Like the door flying open when he enters the classroom or his robes billowing around him. It's like he pushes his aura outside of his body. A regular witch or wizard is capable of wandless magic in extreme cases, which is mostly combined with extreme feelings and is often called accidental magic, that's what you did with your aunt in your third year. Questions so far?"  
  
"So Muggles don't have any magic at all and Squibs just don't have enough control." asked Harry after swallowing a bit of soup.  
  
"Yep. Theoretically they could train to gain some control. Filch is trying that, but in practical sense a Squib must clear his mind and concentrate very much to reach a small part of that control. It would take very long to even try an simple charm like '_Wingardium Leviosa'_. Okay, next are the Mages. Mages are even more powerful witches or wizards. They can control their surroundings and are capable of more wandless magic. McGonagall is an Animagus for example. If she couldn't control her surroundings without a wand, she couldn't become an Animagus, because she would need her wand for the actual transfiguration and thus make it an one way trip."  
  
"That's because it's hard to use a wand while being a cat, right?" asked Harry "If she would transfigure herself into a cat with her wand, her clothes and her wand wouldn't transform with her, while transforming into an Animagus form her clothes and wand - as long as it's pocketed that is- would transform with her."  
  
"Exactly. That's also why human transfiguration or becoming an Animagus is quite hard, even for Mages when you don't train to control your surroundings. The next two stages are actually the same in a magical level. They are called War Mages and High Mages. They are both capable of wandless magic to a certain point. Like summoning and banishing charms, other simple spells like '_Alohomora'_, turning yourself invisible and silent Apparation. Of course you can train to use more spells wandlessly. Now the difference between these two, War Mages use -like their name hints- weapons and their wands more for combat than anything else. They are capable of sword fighting, archery, the art of self-defence and fighting with a wooden staff. When they fight with a wand they most probably leave a track of destruction. Their spells are pretty powerful and when they are angry you can feel their magical aura. It's some kind of pressure on you. They can use it of course to intimidate someone or to show off. High Mages can do the wand fighting as well, but they are more passive and stick to the theory and learning of more skills or teaching. To become a real War or a High Mage - the real refers to the title - you have do an apprenticeshipand pass an exam. Written as well as practical, that is."  
  
"In what category falls Dumbledore?" asked Harry, taking the goblet away from his lips.  
  
"Well, as far as I know - and I checked the records - Dumbledore didn't take part in any ordeals. He wasn't an apprentice either. He has what it takes for an High Mage, though."  
  
"And Riddle?" asked Harry, looking Fred in the eyes, trying to gain information. Fred looked at him with sympathy.  
  
"You know, Harry, Riddle's not everything." Fred sighed, "Well, as sad as it is, it's like cause and effect. Action and reaction. Every light has a dark, every day has a night and every good has an evil. It's the same with magical strength. Every one of the different levels has a counterpart, but I won't explain that now. I will tell you about the last level and then we should talk about your letter and other..." Fred made a little pause,"...things you..."he breathed in "...saw."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, when he realised what Fred was talking about.  
  
"But that's for later. Now, the last level - and the most interesting I might add, but that could have some personal influence-" Fred grinned at that, "- the High War Mages." Fred rubbed his hands together, "All right, High War Mages are - again like the name suggest – "  
  
"High and War Mages?" asked Harry, interrupting Fred, who smiled in reply.  
  
"Exactly. High War Mages are, well not a mix, more like the amount of High and War Mages plus much more. There is of course the ability to fight, with and without weapon, archery, magical combat and much more. Wandless magic is one of the most interesting features. For short, High War Mages have total control and can do about anything without a wand. Then there are magical staffs. They are like a wand, but more primitive. You can channel your magic through it, to get more stable and stronger effects. A staff starts glowing when an High War Mage touches it. The stronger the Mage the brighter the glow. A staff is - like a wand - specified to it's owner. In case of a staff it's maker as every High War Mage crafts his own staff. If the owner touches it glows similar do casting _'Lumos'_. The closer the person is to the maker – trust, love, friendship, respect, all of these feelings play a big role – the brighter is the glow. Then the High War Mages can of course use their wands, but it suffices them without it as well. Now here are a few advice you should always heed, never be disrespectful towards a High War Mage and never draw your wand on them as a challenge. A High War Mage with a wand is scary and if he draws his wand for battle, the only four words close to describing that are: hell is breaking lose."  
  
"When will that happen? The wand drawing I mean." asked Harry after putting the empty goblet on the nightstand.  
  
"Threat the persons the High War Mage swore to protect, his family or the people he loves. Or you could just straight down piss him off." Harry laughed at the last answer. Then he pointed at the letter, "So I have to chose now?"  
  
"Not right now. You can ask whatever you want to know about training and such first." replied Fred.  
  
"Where will that training take place? And uh where are we exactly?" asked Harry with a sheepish grin.  
  
"We are in Dawnswood Castle." said Fred "Dawnswood is the, well you could say the homeland of the High War Mages. They live and train here."  
  
"So it's not just a castle?"  
  
"Not really. Dawnswood is a large area, with large forests, mountains and valleys. There are a few villages. You could say that the capital is Dawnsville it's located near the back of the Dawnsvalley. A bit behind that and hidden by the side of a mountain and a small forest is Dawnswood Castle. Around the Castle are two steep faces, so the only way to get to the castle is from the front. I will show you around the area in a few days if you want to."  
  
"Sure. Who lives in the castle and the other villages?" asked Harry, getting interested.  
  
"Most of the High War Mages life in the Castle or the villages. The villagers are a mix between everything. There life Muggles as well as Wizards and Squibs. Everyone knows of Magic and what else and it's the duty of the High War Mages to protect the people. In return, the people are in the armies or do farming, ironing and whatever. Also the War Mages teach their children."

"So you could actually say that Dawnswood is it's own country." asked Harry again.  
  
"In a way, yes." replied Fred, " It belongs to Great Britain but not to the Magical part. Fudge could jump in a triangle with a bright pink ballerina dress and sing an off-key version 'Tragedy' and no one in Dawnswood gives a damn what he has to say."

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question when Fred added. "Same goes for Dumbledore, by the way. He has no influence here whatsoever. Contrary to what he wants to believe." Harry snapped his mouth shut, then he opened it again to ask another question burning on his mind.  
  
"The letter is signed by the High War Mage Council..." asked Harry, glancing at the letter in his hand, "Who is that exactly?"_  
_  
"The High War Mage Council is the leading force of out Order. It's the Council's duty to train heirs, to protect our army or better armies and to fight the dark. With being a High War Mage comes great responsibility. Like I said before every action has an reaction, so every High War Mage has an enemy." explained Fred.  
  
"Voldemort in my case, then." answered Harry bitterly.  
  
Fred just nodded and grabbed Harry's shoulders and stared into his eyes. "You are not alone in this. Always remember this. I will help you no matter what and others will as well. I don't know what you chose to do, but I will be there."  
  
"So you will help me kick his ass?" asked Harry with a lopsided smile.  
  
"That's the spirit." replied Fred grinning, "And I will be right behind you. Don't think you get all the fun."  
  
"So when I join..." asked Harry, "...what about Dumbledore?"  
  
Fred, who noted the 'when' looked Harry again deep into the eyes and said, "I told you before, Harry, you won't go back to the Dursleys against your free will. As you are still underage, you will get a guardian here and Dumbledore can't do a thing about it."  
  
Harry smiled at that, "I have another question." Fred nodded, smiling slightly "Ask away."  
  
"Who were the other persons-" Harry broke off looking a bit apprehensive  
  
"You mean the old guy and the younger one?"  
  
"Yes." said Harry, glad that he didn't have to bring the two up.  
  
"You wonder if the young man was, who you think it was?"  
  
"Yes," choked Harry out.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
  
A/N: Okay that's it. I had to stop otherwise I would have never finished.  
Can you guess who the young man is? Congrats to those who got the kidnapper right.  
I would appreciate a little comment, what you like or dislike or questions should you have any...  
Oh and that is the longest chapter I ever wrote! à 7701  
WHOHOOOOOOOO!!!  
dances super duper happy dance  
  
A special applause and thank you to my Betas and advisers, CosmicAngel, Cyropi and Polaris the Icequeen


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is just partly corrected for now. So please bear with some stupid mistakes...**

A/N: Still don't own anything except the plot! And as you saw in the last chapter...Flames will be used for heating my room. Even in summer!  
Thanks to CosmicAngel and Polaris the Ice Queen for being Beta!  
  
**Thanks to my reviewers (I'll just list you, as some stories have been taken down for answering them):**

Hunedoara, Alexandria2, Lerafea, Ciara, Yana5, Loopyloony, Mikee, andrea10, Youkai-Animagus, volleypickle16, Jay-BG, SycoCallie, Sailor Star10, Jaleesa, s, Drupadi, catfat, Rose of many Thorns, wolfawaken****

****

**Chapter 7**

****

"You wonder if the young man was who you think it was?"  
  
"Yes," choked out Harry.  
  
"It was," replied Fred.  
  
"But how? And why and when, I mean?" asked Harry, perplexed.  
  
"Well, I think you can answer the when question." answered Fred, "To the how question: you have to ask Cedric for yourself and the why refers to the letter."  
  
"What do you mean it's in the letter?" demanded Harry, still shocked from the news.  
  
"It's the-" Fred took the letter from Harry and started reading aloud "-S_hould you decide to join us, we are sorry to inform you that we have to take certain measures to guarantee the safety of your family and friends. We will undertake suitable actions in order to make your trip to our homeland safe and sound_-part."  
  
"And that means?" prompted Harry.  
  
"In other words you, or well they, fake your own death or a kidnapping in order to protect your family. As long as they, as well as your enemies, think you are dead or gone or whatever, they are safe. They can't be used against you and that is a very strong reason for the anonymity of the High War Mages, therefore every High War Mage has an alias. They are also called Light Lords, as in the opposite of a Dark Lord."  
  
"So that was really Cedric?" Harry asked still a bit shocked.  
  
"Yep and he apologises for shocking you. He will be back later."  
  
"And you weren't really kidnapped by Death Eaters either?" asked Harry confused.  
  
Fred laughed and replied "No, I wasn't kidnapped either. All of the Death Eaters were actually High War Mages or some trusted allies."  
  
"So that means," said Harry combining all the facts, "That you are a High War Mage?" Harry concluded but looked a bit unsure.  
  
Fred grinned and answered "In the flesh."  
  
"And Cedric as well?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What about the third task, then?" asked Harry.  
  
"You have to ask Ced about that for yourself. He can explain it better." replied Fred, "All right. Any other questions?"  
  
"Yes. You were 'kidnapped' and Cedric 'killed'-" Harry made the air quotes and Fred nodded "- and what happened to me?"  
  
"Dumbledore, the Order and the Ministry don't know that. Well except one that is. When I got you out of there I cursed your relatives - sadly, nothing serious just a very strong stunner and a memory charm – took you, went outside, cast the Dark Mark and apparated away. The Prophet reported, by order of the Ministry that you were kidnapped and that the Dark Mark was found. They also apologised for badmouthing you last year and put the blame on Umbridge."  
  
"So I'm officially kidnapped? Nice. What about my so called guards?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, your guards weren't doing a good job, did they? I was watching you for a week and they didn't even see me. And on the day I got you out of there, I was sitting in plain view on the wall between number 2 and 4. Even the cat was blind."  
  
Harry snorted, "Sounds like Dung and Mr Tibbles. Anyway, how long will the training last?"  
  
"Well," replied Fred "that depends. The more powerful the apprentice is, the faster he learns everything. Sadly you are still underage. You have to be seventeen to take the exam and be allowed to call yourself an High War Mage. The average is about a year and against popular beliefs, like some books and tales, you train in the same time and dimension. There are no different times and there are no dimensions. At least not like they define dimension. There are different worlds but what we see as our 'world'-" Fred made quotation marks in the air "-the globe with different continents etcetera- is actually called the Trium and there are three worlds existing on this planet, but you will learn all that when you join."   
  
"How long was your training or are you still training?" asked Harry, now very interested.  
  
"Oh, I finished quite some time ago." the tip of Fred's ears were slightly red. "It took me actually 4 months. I'm sure you would be as fast but you have to wait till you are seventeen and thus reach your full power. But at least this will give you the time to be properly trained, instead of a few NEWTs and some Occlumency."  
  
"I mean I'm just a boy and I need to be protected, after all I don't know much about the Wizarding World, do I?" he answered very sarcastically. Then, in a more normal tone, he added: "I have no idea about how I'm supposed to defeat him, Fred."  
  
Fred laid his arm around Harry and pulled him close and replied, "That's why you are here and I told you before I'll help you no matter what. I won't let Dumbledore rule your life like that anymore. You are your own person and are allowed to make your own decisions and have some fun."  
  
"What about my teacher. How do I know I can trust him or her?" asked Harry, uncertainty shining in his eyes.  
  
Fred looked straight in Harry's eyes and Harry met his gaze, "Do you trust me Harry? I mean really trust me?"   
  
Harry answered without hesitation, his eyes determined "Yes."  
  
"Then you just answered your own question." replied Fred.  
  
Harry blinked and a grin spread over his face, "Where do I sign?"  
  
"Right here." deadpanned Fred and pointed on the line on the letter and gave him a quill.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So far so good." muttered Angelina to her two friends, leaning slightly against the wall of the otherwise empty elevator in the Ministry of Magic.  
"True. Did you see any of the Order members?" asked Alicia quietly, eyeing the Ministry memos fluttering at the ceiling.  
"Kingsley in the entrance hall. Good thing we came early. No one is questioning us and no one sees us. Maybe we manage to get to the old courtroom without anyone of them seeing us." replied George.  
"Yeah, and let's hope they won't get Percy." said Angelina

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Psst, Moody pssst," whispered Tonks into her communication mirror.  
  
"What is it?" came Moody's harsh whisper.  
  
"He didn't apparate but is heading for Muggle London instead." answered Tonks, looking to the street below.  
  
"Damn that Weasley. We can't use magic there. We have to wait until he's at the Ministry. I'll inform Albus and you follow him without attracting attention. Contact me immediately if he changes direction or something of the sort."   
"Will do," replied Tonks nodding, she was about to put the mirror away when Moody spoke again,  
  
"And remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the three Gryffindors descended the stone staircase from level nine to level ten, they were stopped by two Aurors.  
"Are you here for the trial?" asked a tall Asian looking Auror.  
"Yes." replied George.  
"Very well. Please state your reason for attending the trial. This is a standard procedure."  
"It's my brother's first case and we want to watch him."  
"You are related to the prosecutor?"  
"Yes." replied George again.  
"Alright. Take these armbands-" he handed them three sky blue armbands "- and put them around your upper right arm. They signal the security that you were checked. Don't ever take them off while being in the trial. There will be a security belt after the hearing where you have to hand them back. Now, please enter the courtroom and an assistant will give you a portkey to Merlin's Coven."  
"Merlin's Coven?" asked Alicia confused.  
"Ah, you didn't know that the case was passed on to the High Magician Counsel. The trial is held in Merlin's Coven. A very secured building, rumours has it that's it's the most secured building in the world. Anyway, the trial takes place in the White Hall there, but you better move on now."  
"Of course. Thank you." replied Angelina politely.  
"You are very welcome."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tonks was following Percy with a block distance between them, when Percy suddenly lifted his hand and whistled to stop a taxi. He climbed into the back seat and the taxi was off, while Tonks was still staring after him gobsmacked, her mouth hanging open.  
When she realised what was going on exactly, she started swearing profusely, which lead to a few Muggles staring at her in a disgusted way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

George, Angelina and Alicia arrived with their Portkey in another hall. The rough stonewalls were illuminated by large torches. The room looked oddly like a cave, but it was pleasantly cold and dry instead of wet and gloomy. Looking around the room they spotted a guard next to every torch. They looked very different compared to the Aurors or guards at the Ministry of Magic. They guards looked like they were taken out of the old Rome. Polished silver armours and helms, reflecting the flames and their dark red tunics gleaming in the flickering light. They had also leather breaches and suede leather boots and a sword sheath and a dark red cape with a half-moon shaped clasp. They stood straight, a spear in their right hand and a dark red shield in the other. On their shield and the breastplate was an engraved coat of arms. It was light blue and in the background was a rising sun. In the middle was a wand crossed with a sword and below it, and thus forming a triangle was a scale. In the middle was an unicorn gleaming in the rising sun. In the upper right corner was a half-moon and a few stars.   
"Wow," breathed Alicia, "That's something new." The others just nodded in reply.  
"Excuse me," said a powerful voice from their right. They turned to the man. He was wearing the same clothes as the guards except his armoury and helm were gold instead of silver. "But you need to exit the marked area." They looked on the ground and saw that they stood in an illuminated circle. "It's the Portkey area and we don't want anyone to land on top of you." The three moved out of the circle and the man went on, "Now for the hearing, please follow this corridor. After a few minutes you will be in Merlin's Coven. The White Hall is the large temple hall building to your right. Please be there in an hour at the latest. You can keep your hoods up for anonymity."  
"Thank you." said George to the man when they left in direction of Merlin's Coven.  
"Always at your service," replied the man and bowed slightly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I send Tonks after Weasley," informed Moody the members of the Order of the Phoenix seated around the kitchen table. "He is going through Muggle London and we can't take him under the Imperious there. Kingsley is looking for the other three at the Ministry. So far we didn't see them in the Alley. Maybe they just fooled us."  
"Very well. All of us need to be very attentive. We can't have anyone knowing about us." emphasized the old Headmaster "We should prepare for the hearing. Keep your eyes and ears open and inform one of our Aurors if you see Percival or the other three. Now, we will see each other after the hearing." With that the silver-haired wizard stood up but before he could leave the kitchen, Tonks entered.  
"Ahhh, Nymphadora. I thought you were following Percival."  
"Don't tell me you lost him." bellowed Severus Snape suddenly, "Ah well, what were we expecting-" he sneered "-you can't watch your own feet, how could you watch for others..."  
"That's quite enough, Severus." interrupted Dumbledore, "Nymphadora, explain yourself."  
She looked down and said, "I'm sorry, I lost him. He hailed a black car and before I could do something he was gone."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"When are we going to start training and what will I learn?" asked Harry excitedly.  
"Well, at first you need to get better. Then we start with small exercises and history. Probably you will have another apprentice close by. So you can train together."  
"Where am I going to stay?"  
"You'll have your own room." replied Fred.  
"Are there-" Harry stopped a moment to think about the best way to phrase his questions "- other people close by?" He stopped for a moment again and Fred opened his mouth to answer but Harry went on rambling  
"I mean, I don't sleep to well at night and I don't want to be a burden to others when I wake up and I usually get up after this and walk around or put my lights on. Mostly I talk to Hedwig and sometimes she hoots back and I don't want to disturb others who need their sleep more than I do." Before he could go on Fred intervened, "This isn't all is it? You don't want to disturb others, but there is more to it."  
Harry blushed and mumbled a quiet "Yes."  
"What is it really about?" asked Fred quietly, moving closer to Harry again.  
"I- well I-" he started, looking down embarrassed "I usually wake up screaming after a nightmare or vision. It's no problem at Hogwarts. I became quiet good with the silencing charms. At the Burrow or Grimmauld Place I have the habit to bite into a handkerchief before going to sleep. I am awake before anyone else most of the time. When I had a bad nightmare I usually don't wake up screaming again. And well, at the Dursley's. Silencing charms were out of option of course and the hanky might muffle my screams but it was still loud enough to wake-" Harry breathed in sharply, "-him."

Fred made a growling-like sound in the back of his throat. "Even after all the years I didn't quite manage to suppress the scream. Of course it was easier in the cupboard under the stairs. It wasn't as close to their bedroom as the other one is."

Fred sensing that Harry wasn't finished, stayed quiet. "It became worse with these visions about Voldemort. I can fell every torture he dishes out. Well, positive thing about that should be that it's not so strong as the real Crucio, but it's still hard to keep quiet. And well, this plus Vernon's punishment and the chores didn't help much, too. You would think that running from Dudley's gang or the nearly passing out from all the pain or the chores my Aunt gives me would be enough to exhaust someone to fall into a deep sleep, but well everything is special about the boy-who-lived." Harry finished bitterly.

"Snape is always flaunting how I think too high of myself, that I'm just like my parents I can't remember. That I'm a spoiled brat who wants to have everything going his way. I know Dumbledore told the Order that I wanted to stay at Hogwarts or the Burrow or at Grimmauld Place. I know everyone thought that I think to high of myself and that the war is more important that the 'spoiled antics' of a fifteen year old boy that complains that things don't go his way. Is it to much to ask to have something of a normal life? Not a bloody prophecy or people who lead my life for me. No one sees, that all I ever wanted was a normal life, with a normal family or at least people that care about me and see when something is wrong. The Dursleys never cared about me. They gave me enough food to live and old clothes but the first time I got a present was when Hagrid came on my eleventh birthday. The first hugs I ever got, well maybe not ever but the first I can remember, were from your mum and Hermione. When your mum hugged me in the hospital wing in fourth year I nearly cried. It was so good to know that someone cares for you. You can't imagine what I felt like, when I woke up after the Quidditch match in third year and seeing all you guys looking down on me. My Aunt never cared enough to check on me after a nightmare. My uncle just told me off and later punished me." A lone tear rolled down Harry's cheek.

"I just want to be Harry. Not the boy-who-lived, an attention seeking brat, the burden or the saviour. I don't want to be famous. I just want a family that doesn't act like sheep. I mean if one sheep leaps over the ditch the rest will follow. It's the same every year. I want a family standing by me no matter what. I mean it's not that utopistic, is it? Ron always thinks I want to outshine him. He doesn't see how good he has it. I would change my money and fame immediately to have a family and a home like he does. Like all of you do. No one really understood that last year, except George. He tried to talk me out of this stuff most of the time. I realised last year that we were in the same boat. He was alone as well and no one really understood him except the girls and Lee. You know that I spend as much time with them as with Ron and Hermione? The two of them were treating around me like I would break in a second. Of course all of us sat together in the evenings, but when Ron and Mione were on prefect duties and I miraculously wasn't in detention with Umbitch, I hung around with George, Angelina and Alicia. I think that was one of the best years I ever had, it was just sad that you weren't there. I bet you would have loved the things we pulled. Best was probably when we hexed Roger Davies and pranked him until he was a paranoid as Moody. Or what we did to that Umbitch woma- toad." Harry grinned at the thought.

Fred smiled and said, "I saw some of it, but I wondered why you were hexing Davies."  
"What do you mean you saw some of it?" asked Harry.

"I had to check on George and Angelina." Fred had a rueful look on his face, "You know when I got my letter, I couldn't tell anyone?" Harry nodded and Fred went on "That were probably the hardest 24 hours I ever had. It's just – you know that you are powerful, you are so powerful that you can change something, that you are a counter weight to evil. What should you do now? Forget about it, cross your fingers – hope for the best and stay with your family and the person you spent your whole life with and hope that your family, which plays an important role in the battle won't get hit too bad and that your other half survives – or leave for some time and learn to fight. Use your power to protect your family and the people you love. I had to chose. Leave and be able to protect them or stay and life with the possibility that you could most likely lose a person you hold dearly. I was hard and I know it was even harder for George and most likely Angelina as well. I wrote a letter to Angelina, but I couldn't say anything to George without him suspecting something. I had to leave him from one minute to the next. I know it was damn painful for him. Then, the first thing I had to learn was to block our bond." Fred shuddered at that, "That was the worst and most painful thing I ever had to endure and believe me, I know what torture is like. I know it was for George's safety and that made it a bit less painful but there's one thing always in the back of my mind and that is, that George doesn't know that. The moment I finished my training I went to check on all of you. I watched the first Quidditch match and the Slytherins were lucky I know how to control my emotions otherwise...well, let's just say that it wouldn't be pleasant. I heard the song and I heard what Malfoy said. I heard the things about Mum and myself and believe me I wasn't happy. I'm just glad that the girls didn't attack him and that they held Ginny back. I followed you and George and I heard everything that - that toad said. I stuck around for a bit before leaving again. I came back some time in February and well, let's say that the meeting with Centaurs wasn't coincidence. I couldn't follow you guys to the Ministry though. I was called away. When I came back I checked on you guys, I heard your whole conversation with Dumbledore and I learned some other stuff as well. But that for another time. Now, I believe you didn't answer my question about Davies. I mean I know he is a git, but we usually ignored him."  
  
"I'm not sure I should tell you that." said Harry in a small voice.  
Fred lifted an eyebrow, "Why not?" he asked sharply.  
"Well I saw what George did when he heard and-" Harry paused for a second "-well George isn't you..."

Fred had a neutral look on his face but his eyes shimmered confusion for a moment. Then they grew hard and the confusion was replaced with an icy look. "What did he do to her?" asked Fred, "I know this is about Angelina."

"Just promise not to do anything stupid now."

"Oh I promise. It'll be just very…unpleasant for him later on." replied Fred, the icy look still in his eyes.  
  
"Okay then. Well, everyone of course realised at breakfast on the first day of school that you weren't there. That, of course, set the rumour mill off and well the school knew within the week what happened. I think Lavender heard all of us talking which guaranteed that whole Gryffindor knew the next day. Of course Lavender told Paula Jones who took care of Hufflepuff and Pavarti told Padma and thus Ravenclaw knew. And as always Slytherin hears of it in the end. Well, you know that Davies has a thing for Angelina, he just doesn't get that he has as much chance with her as a snowflake does in Hell. He left her alone at the beginning of the year but after me and George got suspended Angelina wasn't uhm perfectly happy. You weren't there and she got depressed because of that and because she thought that she isn't a good captain. He tried to cheer her up which actually backfired. He asked her out multiple times and in February, Valentine's Day to be exact, he baited her in an old classroom and locked the door. I know he tried to kiss her - this resulted in a really nice, really red copy of her hand on his cheek. I think he tried more because he had some problems with sitting down the next day. We have no idea how she got out of there. She was pissed as hell this evening which actually resulted in Alicia staying the night with George and Jasmina and Brigitte staying in Katie's bed while she stayed with Lee. Angie was so pissed that the girls were actually afraid of going in there. She stormed into the common room, up the stairs and threw their door shut with so much force that the trophies on the fireplace mantle jumped half an inch in the air. The next morning - as George told us later - she was laying in her bed and staring at the ceiling. The girls were still very careful of going up there. George finally went up to her and after he didn't get down for fifteen minutes we followed to check if he was still alive. When we got there George was holding a crying Angelina and he had something close to murder in his eyes. We just got a short summary later and planned to prank Davies, who swore revenge on Angie. I think no one except George knows the whole story, so you have to ask him for all details. After that Angelina was pretty down and her and Alicia stayed mostly in your old dorm. Alicia with George and Angelina in your bed. And well, that's it." Harry looked at Fred closely to get a hint of what the redhead was thinking. Fred's face was a neutral mask and his eyes didn't betray him either.

"Sooo he tried to molest her? Well, he'll see what's coming to him." With that changed the subject back to George and Angelina, "How are they now?"

"They were okay, last time I saw them. They miss you all very much though. As far as I know, George wanted to open the shop and Angelina said she would help him. I'm not sure about Lee and Alicia and Katie has an other year left. Are you going to tell them that you are here." Fred sighed, "I thought about it, but it's too dangerous now." Harry stifled a yawn and Fred stood up and sat down in the chair next to the bed again. "I think you should sleep for a bit now. Mylandra will have my head when you're not rested. We'll talk later and I'll show you to your room then." Harry nodded suddenly very sleepy. He curled up on his side, facing Fred, closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry, if the ending so sudden, but I wanted to get this up. I'll try to update ASAP :-) Please, review… Again, please bear with my mistakes until the chapter is betaed.


End file.
